


Protection Under the Sword

by Lucicelo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adoption, Adventure, Betrayal, Broken Time Turner, F/M, Family Bonding, Fighting, Golems, Implied Neglect, James and Lily survive Halloween night, M/M, Potions, Practicing Spells, Reviving, Rin becomes Nesrin Lily Potter, Time Travel, Wards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: Harry Potter’s knowledge of the future came from his parents stories and old photo albums. As he grew older, he recognized the longing and despair in his parents voices whenever certain topics popped up in conversation. Having never missed what he never experienced, he grows up in the lush countryside of feudal Japan. In a twist of fate, an unexpected injured guest changed the path of Harry’s life.





	1. Arc 1 - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to do a crossover with Inuyasha, but I never had a concrete idea on where to start. I ended up choosing Harry Potter since I've read crossovers with this series for a while now. I ended up switching my intent around before settling with this version of my idea. I'm taking liberties and rushing through certain parts as far as plot is concerned.
> 
> Thank you for your interest!
> 
>  
> 
> -Lucicelo

The impending doom of the war prompted James and Lily Potter to read through multiple books. Concealing them in extended compartments of their trunks, no one knew of their secret project and they kept it that way. After a sequence of muggle born deaths, backup plans came into their minds. James worried for his wife's sake. Whenever she read the newspaper, she kept a stone face whenever she read about the newest  _sudden_  death. Leaving themselves unprotected was a fool's gamble.

Using Harry's naps and time in between Dumbledore's visits, they researched a list of concepts from different brainstorming sessions. No matter how ridiculous an idea sounded, James found books on the subject before the inevitable moment they sealed themselves in their new home.

Taking turns in caring for their son, Harry remained blissful and ignorant about their dire situation. Guilt wrecked them over bringing a child into the middle of the war. Their carelessness added on another life, an innocent life, who deserved better than confinement alongside his parents.

On a positive note, Harry's presence pushed their research forward and stroke the will to fight. His cries snapped them out of procrastination and brought the couple closer. Having developed a decent system, they almost went without long periods of sleep. Of course, it depended on Harry's temperament and mood. Harry slept way more than them.

For the future of the Wizarding world and for their son, all this hard work had to pay off.

No one noticed Lily's impatient stance whenever Dumbledore visited their home or found James' insistence on shorter visits a tad odd. Their research time shortened whenever anyone visited and tried prolonging their stay for whatever reason. James interjected whenever Dumbledore patronized them over the safety of _their_ own child. Lily barely contained her anger at the  _audacity_. Instead of releasing her emotions onto their old headmaster, she poured her energy through the books she read from a topic on their list.

Their rose colored view of Dumbledore dimmed the more time they spent in their cottage. At one point, James brought up returning to Potter Manor, having grown up there, he knew the extensive wards shielded the grounds against variations of magic. A limited number of individuals visited the location in the first place. Dumbledore shot down the idea, commenting on the idea of predictability and variables of Voldemort managing to break through those wards. James followed Dumbledore's  _hinted_  suggestion, but relayed none of their hidden plans.

James and Lily specified wanting to keep to themselves and putting up alerts before anyone passed through the floo. Questions and answers became protocol before anyone stepped into their home. James hated questioning his own friends, but in troubling times, they couldn't take the risk. On one visit, Sirius suggested a change in secret keepers, as the obvious choice, the possibility of him getting kidnapped and tortured for information came to mind.

Lily found Peter's eagerness in taking Sirius' place a bit unnerving. As a man who remained hidden from this war, this sudden urge of helpfulness brought on her doubt. She discussed her concerns on the day before the change was implemented.

Despite James' natural instinct to trust his old friend, he listened to Lily's concerns, she brought up certain topics if they bothered her enough. Her rare complaints on certain situations caught his full attention. Still, his unrelenting trust on one of his oldest friends made it hard for him to listen to his beloved wife.

Lily set him aside once Harry began his nap. "I'm not sure about using Peter as the secret keeper, James."

"Why? He's one of my best mates. I  _trust_  him, Lily."

Lily rubbed her forearms. "I don't know. There's just...something about his attitude that's making me doubt him. I'd rather have Remus as our secret keeper."

James hitched his breath, averting his eyes, he said. "I-I don't think I can trust him, Lils. You-know-who recruited werewolves to his forces. He might have-"

"James!" Lily snapped. "Remus sees you all as pack! He'd never betray your trust. Harry  _is_  Moony's  _cub_!"

James defended his friend. "Same goes for Peter, he wouldn't toss away a long friendship for anything in the world! He might not fight in the front lines, but he has  _loyalty_!"

Harry's sudden yell stopped their argument from escalating.

Lily rubbed her temples, groaning in frustration. They _barely_ managed to get Harry to sleep.

James ruffled his hair in aggravation. "Damn it, Lils. Look, the change is going to happen tomorrow."

Lily spat out. "Not like it matters for you to tell me, you decided without  _my_  opinion."

"Sirius didn't want to delay this any longer." James tried reasoning with her, but her twitching eyebrow made him think otherwise. "I saw Sirius' reasoning and went forward with the plans. Everyone knows Sirius is my closest friend. It was a mistake to make him secret keeper in the first place."

Lily turned away from him and went to collect their fussing child. "I'll overlook this, but only because it's too late to change plans."

Hating this tension between them, James piped up. "...you're mad at me. Aren't you?"

Seeing no sense in lying, Lily breathed through her nose. "James, we're planning an escape route for our family and you went along with outside plans. What if something we decided contrasted with this change? We can't afford  _any_ slip ups."

Guilt washed over James as he stared down at their child. "All I can say is I'm sorry. I know we're a team. My vows are proof of my dedication to you. I just reverted back to the old days where I discussed my plans with only the Marauders."

Lily arched a brow. " _Excluding_  Remus? He was always the _sensible one_  out of all of you."

James flinched. "We can't be too sure."

"That's how I feel about Peter." Lily rubbed circles on Harry's back. "Let's just agree to disagree. Okay?"

"Yeah."

* * *

In a miraculous feat, James managed to calm Harry down from his tantrum. He almost groaned in relief, but settled with giving a weary glance toward Lily. She smiled in understanding. Harry cried for almost _an hour_ , unrelenting and loud, chipping away at their patience. They  _never_  used silencing spells whenever he cried.

They resumed their usual pow wows and exchanged ideas in low whispers. In her seat, Lily gazed down at their list of options. Scratching off two ideas, Lily tapped her pencil against her chin.

James rocked Harry in his arms as he inspected their books. One title in particular caught James interest, he remembered the contents well enough. Explaining the findings to his wife, her eyes widened in surprise.

"We can use golems to take our place." James rubbed Harry's back as walked back and forth, trying to calm his own continual nerves. "I mean...they keep the appearance of our bodies through our magic. They will give us enough time to escape England." Catching on Lily's stunned gaze, he yammered on. "Staying put isn't going to save us. We have to keep on moving or even try hiding somewhere outside the country."

Lily ran her fingers through her messy hair, amazed at James' suggestion. "That's... _brilliant_!" Getting up on her feet, she tossed her notebook onto the sofa, a new light shined in her eyes. "We can always travel to the neutral countries and stay undercover." She counted using her fingers. "Switzerland, Costa Rica, Mexico, Japan, there are plenty of countries—the wizarding communities won't release us if we change our names."

James beamed, kissing Lily, his shoulders lost their tension. "Then it's settled. We'll travel to a neutral country and seek sanctuary." He sighed. "It's...not selfish leaving our friends behind, is it? I feel awful keeping our plans from everyone, but—" He maneuvered Harry into a better position in his arms. "Harry's safety comes first."

"I'm glad that our plans are all coming into fruition. All that research had to amount to something." Lily rubbed her hand down Harry's back, "We have to decide on a day to leave. I vote for all Hallow's Eve."

James tagged on. "I'll send a message to Gringotts and take out a good amount of money. More than enough to keep us afloat for however long we need."

"Won't the letter get intercepted?" Lily worried her lower lip. "I'm almost certain someone is keeping an eye out for any sign of us sending owls."

"I'm not sure...I can always disguise myself and go into Gringotts."

"Are you sure?"

James let out a deep sigh. "There's little we can do. I don't want us to struggle financially if a problem pops up while we're on the run. Besides, goblins are neutral in war, they won't turn anyone away if they're a loyal client. I'll be fine." Giving Harry to Lily, his answer crossed his mind making him face palm. "I forgot about apparition."

Lily shook her head. "Coming from an auror, that's just embarrassing, James."

" _Lils_!"

"Then again, I can't say I didn't think of that either." Lily sighed. "Just come back to us safe and sound, James. Oh and don't forget our question."

James pouted. "You don't trust me?"

Lily shooed him away with a wave of her hand. "You'd do the same to me. Now, get going before it's too late."

* * *

Returning home with an extendable bag in one pocket and the crescent moon box in his hand, James felt exhausted in having dealt with his family bank manager. Ever since his father introduced Silverfang to him, the goblin took great pleasure in making him sweat in the most obscure ways. All witches and wizards complained of the treatment, but found no other safe haven for their money. Hence, generations of magical people suffered the less than excellent treatment through gritted teeth.

At least, he found a silver lining in the whole situation. Good practice for those less than stellar people in the world. His lack of patience grew to accommodate the harsher days on his job. While in the auror department, he reacted to none of the derogatory comments he received from criminals on the outside. As head auror and head of a clan, reacting to mean commentary wasn't appropriate.

Thinking back to his younger years, he cringed at his thoughtless and ridiculous behavior. As a child, he got away with anything due to his parents trouble at conceiving him. They gave into his whims and spoiled him. In between their indulgent ways, they taught him the fundamentals of his station and appropriate behaviors. Once he got into Hogwarts, the letters and disapproving glances of his mother didn't compute to his intolerable behavior at the time.

He hoped his current maturity and remorse on his past made his parents proud. Losing them early on in the war, his father through a death eater attack, his mother from a broken heart, reality hit him _hard_.

In the last second, he remembered to request an international portkey through their services. Once he asked for one, his bank manager sent off a notice without a second thought. Always eager to make money, Silverfang charged him for the service.

Seconds later, a goblin came inside with a small box with a crescent moon etched on the wood. Questioning the oddity of the item used in a portkey, the usual ones came in the form of socks, boots, or any obscure items, Silverfang said nothing and pushed it towards him. The goblin said nothing about the location either, questions ran through James' mind and he demanded answers. Silverfang informed him on a safe location overseas, but remained tight-lipped.

Seeing a losing battle, James settled with the news of being far away from England as possible. Lily might not like the obscurity of their location, but their safety was _guaranteed_.

Before he finished his business, Silverfang revealed the passcode on a piece of parchment.

 _Revival_.

As he stumbled into the living room, he spooked Lily enough to draw her wand toward his direction. In awe of her quick draw, he stayed still when he whistled. "Nice speed."

"Thanks." Lily arched a brow and asked. "What's my patronus?"

"A doe."

"Correct." Lily lowered her wand and slipped it back into her wrist guard. "How did it go?"

James grinned. "I have enough money to tide us over in obscurity and I managed to snag an intentional portkey!"

Lily beamed in happiness. "That's great! That'll save us plenty of time for when we leave on Halloween. We don't have to use our ministry's floo network! The less someone sees us, our chances of escape will go smoothly. Are we set to leave soon?"

"Yes." James went to her side and kissed her forehead. "I'll pack my trunk."

* * *

James and Lily spend the week before Halloween preparing for their departure. Adding extra supplies in their trunks, Lily and James overwhelmed the interior compartments. Expecting the unexpected, Lily added ready-made potions in case of sickness and injury. As a healer, she thought about multiple scenarios of trouble and surprises. James on the other hand, packed brooms, protective gear, and their funds.

Creating duplicates of their trunks, they left them in place of their real ones. Careful in which items they packed, a majority of Harry's toys remained in his room. In any case, Harry played with his stuffed animals in place of the magically enhanced toys bought for him. This made space in their luggage easier to fill.

James thought of adding a mirror on the wall behind of Harry's crib. When questioned, he informed Lily of the possible chance of a spell rebounding back to the caster. A small chance of injuring Voldemort, winning one over the dark wizard, as they made their grand escape. Lily let him do as be wished, not believing his theory one bit.

Leaving a will with the goblins, James and Lily didn't wish to leave their son unprotected. Declaring their pick of guardians, Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom and Minerva McGonagall, they felt happy with their choices. Included in the will, James named Peter as the secret keeper. Lily added in a notion to keep their vaults sealed in the case of their demise, except for Harry's heir vault, until he accepted his lordship at the age of sixteen. James left specific letters for his friends, explaining their reasons for leaving and apologies for tricking them. Lily added a letter for her old friend, Severus Snape.

Tying up loose ends, Lily packed provisions of food and drink to tide them over. Thinking about settling into their new home, she already knew she wouldn't cook. James teased her on her mother henning ways, she tapped his forearm with a snicker. Once he saw her slip bottles of firewhiskey into his luggage, he kissed her for the consideration.

On Halloween night, Lily guided their golems in the proper places of the home. Adding an alarm in case Harry woke up, Harry slept in his portable sleeping bed in his room. She swaddled Golem Harry and set him inside of the crib.

James made one last inspection of their cabin through using his invisibility cloak. The eerie silence brought a shiver up his spine. Lack of a warm cloak didn't help matters. Turning back to the entrance, James let out and sigh of relief. No one suspicious wandered into their wards and their plans of escape remained a secret.

Entering through the threshold, James locked the door behind him. He added a few extra spells to keep the door locked. During the process, he heard rustling and footsteps coming up the trail. Pausing in his spell work, James peeked through the window paneling of the door.

" _No_." Whispering, James backed away from the front door. Through his invisibility cloak, he saw Peter scampering away from Voldemort's towering frame. He recognized his features and saw the sudden transformation into a rat. "I-It can't-"

Behind him, their golems reacted as normal. Well, as normal as they instructed them to act. Golem James shifted through some Quidditch magazine as Golem Lily cleaned up the toys left on the floor. They did nothing more than act as if settling in for the night.

James shuffled back upstairs, not at all hiding his loud footsteps. In a harsh whisper, he burst through Harry's room. " _He's here_. Peter outed us, Lily." He pushed aside his anger for Peter for the sake of his family.

Lily paled. Taking out her wand, she wasted no time in shrinking down their trunks, shoved them in her pockets, and gathered Harry in her arms. Harry readied himself for a cry due to the jostling, but Lily spelled him to sleep in her panic.

James snatched up the portkey, cursing under his breath for lack of preparation. He never expected Voldemort to use Halloween to slip in for a surprise attack. Feeling the anti-apparition wards cover their home, he bounced on his feet, trying to think of a solution.

"The wardrobe!"

" _What_?"

James pointed to the wardrobe. "We'll hide in here. Lily, don't look at me like that. There's no time!"

"You've got to be kid-"

"No time! Get in the wardrobe, Lily!" Insisting, James helped her climb inside with Harry in her arms. He followed her inside, closing the door enough to leave a gap for them to see.

James tightened his grip on Lily and Harry. His fingers dug into the portkey as Voldemort blasted the front door wide open. The golems inside of the cottage screamed, scattering around in their designated spots. Breathing through his nose, he peered through the crack in the door to Harry's expanded wardrobe. Lily burrowed her face into his neck while Harry remained in a spelled sleep.

From the sudden heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, James and Lily held their breaths. Golem Lily burst through the room, shielding the crib which housed Golem Harry. James and Lily gulped at the sight of the Dark Lord, who ordered Golem Lily to step aside. Hearing her own voice plead for the life of her son, tears trickled down Lily's cheeks. Voldemort killed Golem Lily after three demands, the golem fell onto the floor.

When Voldemort yelled out the killing curse, James whispered. " _Revival_." Please work, he pleaded.

Their last image of their old home came from watching the mirror in front of Harry's crib, fling the killing curse back at the Dark Lord. A twinge of smugness flickered in James' chest at the sight. Voldemort's ashes crumbled onto the floor, wand clattered on the floor, and the anti-apparition wards fell. Pieces of the ceiling fell, a small piece of wood hit Golem Harry's forehead.

Giving them a chance of escape.

* * *

Landing on the ground, Lily managed to stay on her feet before before stumbling with Harry in her arms. Peeking into his blanket, the spell remained intact, she waved her wand and canceled the effects. Harry grumbled in his sleep and nuzzled his face into her chest. Hearing James stumble onto his feet a short distance away from her, she turned to his direction and watched him fall onto his knees. As his emotions caught up with him, James let out a snarl.

James slammed his fists onto the ground. With each punch, tears of fury spilled down his face. Discarding Peter's nickname, he spat out in heartbreak. "It was Peter! He told him where we lived. Moony wasn't the  _one_. How dare he betray us like this?! I thought—I thought we were best friends!" Inhaling shuddering breaths, he uttered out. "I—I'm so sorry Lily. You were right."

Balancing Harry in one arm, Lily crouched beside James. Rubbing his shoulder, she offered comforting words, anything to soothe him. Having watched the Marauders since their Hogwarts days, their close friendship seemed _unbreakable_ , _unyielding_ , strong against _any_ obstacle.

Peter didn't share the same sentiments as the rest of the Marauders.

She didn't have the heart to boast about Peter's betrayal. This wasn't the right time to comment on the issue.

James stood up and cleaned off his tears with his sleeve. Composing himself, he inspected the area and noticed a different language on the signs. "Uh...Lils? Where are we?"

Snapping her head from side to side, she inspected the area. Attempting to decipher the letters on any sign her line of sight landed on, provided no results. "James...where did you say this portkey took us to?"

James hunched his shoulders. "I-I don't remember telling you where we'd land. Silverfang wouldn't tell me."

_"James!"_

James winced. "Lily, I couldn't get it out of him! I tried  _everything_ , he didn't budge, but said this portkey would lead us to a safe location. From the looks of things, I think we're in Japan."

Lily breathed through her nose to calm herself down. "Japan?"

"Yes." James pointed out the familiar characters on the signs. "During the time Sirius got hit with a bad curse and stayed at St. Mungos, I partnered with a Japanese auror who came to England for an investigation. He showed me the letters he sent back home and the words are similar."

"So...you know where the Japanese Ministry is located?"

Sheepish, James sighed. "No."

A light timbre sort of voice broke through the tension between the couple. "James and Lily Potter?"

James maneuvered Lily and Harry behind him as he pointed his arm at the stranger. "Who are you?"

Lily removed her wand from her holster, cradled Harry in one arm, and pointed her wand from behind James. Harry woke up from the movement, gurgling random words.

Standing in front of them, stood a gorgeous young man wearing a black for fitting suit. A foot taller than James, his long black hair was in a half ponytail while his bright blue eyes seemed to pierce their soul.

Twinkling blue eyes wrinkled when he grinned. "Lord Ikeru has expected your arrival. Follow me, please."

"You haven't answered my question." James demanded.

"All in due time." The stranger mused. "You're in the heart of Tokyo, near a non-magical area no less, I suggest that you hide your wands. Kind of dumb to be so obvious, don't you think? It's what?" The man checked his watch. "Seven-fifteen in the morning."

Lily inquired. "You're a wizard?"

"Yes." He presented his wand from his wrist holster. "Where are my manners, I'm Kurosaki Keichi. Keichi Kurosaki in Western terms. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll apparate you to the manor."

Not moving an inch, James demanded. "Show us your left arm."

Unfazed, Keichi unbuttoned his sleeve and rolled up his blazer without hesitation. Using revealing charms, his skin remained bare to their eyes. "Curiosity sated?"

"For now." James narrowed his eyes. "Do you know of-"

"The war in England? Yes. Lord Ikeru has given me information of the current political standings in England's Ministry. A real mess." Keichi tutted. "If you will follow me, there is a hidden location we can use to apparate."

* * *

Keichi brought Lily, James, and Harry through the large gates of Ikeru castle. He spoke about the history and legends of the castle with pride. Having lived there his whole life, he enjoyed relaying the old stories Lord Ikeru spoke to him about. Beside him, James and Lily tried not to gape at the vast fortress, bigger than older manor homes of pureblood families, and lush green pastures. The old wood and stone walls permeated power of old wards molded throughout the structure. Both adult wizards shivered from the immense power.

Placed in one of the Western style waiting rooms, James sat down onto one of the plush couch, settling a pillow on his lower back. He groaned in tiredness. The stress and activity of the last few hours tired him out. Lily and Harry might take on the first nap to recollect their energy. Looking at Lily, he saw her looking around the room, before she set Harry down onto the floor, letting the one year old crawl and toddle around the room.

"This is a castle, not a manor." Impressed, James whistled. "This Lord Ikeru guy's place makes Potter manor seem small in comparison. I have to say, this castle looks  _way_  better than the Malfoy's overcompensating flashy manor."

Lily bit her lower lip to stop herself from snorting. Despite never having stepped  _one_   _foot_  into Malfoy manor, she heard more than enough descriptions from James to paint a mental image. The auror raids into Malfoy manor gave James more than enough material to relay to Lily. Although, he kept tight-lipped about his cases, which Lily had no problem keeping her questions to herself.

James revealed one crucial aspect of Malfoy manor: Stuffy albino peacocks paraded all over the property.

No surprise.

Lucius Malfoy presented himself as a peacock to the rest of the population.

Throughout each one of the pureblood homes James visited as a child, he came up with code-names throughout the years, keeping the anonymity of the family. He needed something to entertain himself from the boredom. After sometime together, Lily knew the meanings behind them, a secret gigglefest happened between them that no one else understood. James' friends thought their secret giggles happened from some couples thing.

A young woman wearing a intricate flower patterned kimono and a high bun, entered the room with light steps. Quiet enough where only her opening the sliding door alerted James and Lily of her presence. She bowed before informing them. "Lord Ikeru will tend to you now."

Lily collected Harry in her arms as she followed James out of the room. Walking through another set of hallways, giving them another view of the intricate detailing of the castle, the young woman remained silent for most part. She stopped to speak to different staff members before resuming on their journey.

The woman stopped in front of a large carved designed door of flowers, she knocked on the door. At the sound of confirmation from the inside, she opened the door, bowing down before she said. "I've brought the Potter family, my lord."

A smooth tenor answered. "Thank you, Midori. They may come in, you are free to go back to your duties."

"Of course, my lord." Midori moved aside, motioning them inside of the study.

James and Lily walked inside, jumping when Midori shut the door behind them. Maneuvering around the seats, both of them laid their eyes on their savior. The first thing that registered was the man's silver hair, longer than Malfoy's bleached blond ponytail, a vast contrast to the black hair they saw so far in Japan. Their assumption of Lord Ikeru's relation to the infamous family, dissipated once they glanced at his facial features. His almond shaped eyes, high cheekbones, smooth skin, and slim figure,  _way_  different.

Harry began squirming in Lily's arms, making displeased noises at having stayed still for too long. At his age, Harry didn't enjoy sitting in anyone's arms, he wanted nothing more than to explore. Sighing, Lily broke the silence, "Lord Ikeru? Is it alright if I set Harry down onto the floor?"

"Not at all." Lord Ikeru nodded his head. "I understand that once children begin to walk, they tend to explore any new surroundings. Not to worry, there is nothing in this office that will hurt him."

Thanking him, Lily put down Harry on the floor. As soon as his feet touched the carpet, he began toddling around the office. Seeing the new face, Harry touched the desk to hold himself up as he walked toward the man. James chuckled at the sight.

"Introductions are in order. My name is-"

"Ah!" Harry fell down onto his bottom, his face scrunched up in the beginning stages of crying. "Ma..."

Lily readied herself to get up, but Ikeru put up his hand to stop Lily. Looking down at the child beside his seat, he leaned down, reached out his hand, and patted Harry's head, making the child look up at the stranger in shock. "There, there, child. No harm done."

A flash of gold appeared in Lord Ikeru's light brown eyes.

"Yewo?" Harry said.

Lord Ikeru's eyes widened, schooling his features, he straightened himself out and placed his attention back onto James and Lily. "As head of the Ikeru clan, I'm glad you have used my portkey to seek sanctuary."

Lily asked him. "We were relieved that we landed somewhere safe. Japan was on our list of countries to hide ourselves from England's Wizarding world. We changed our plans once James came with your portkey. I have to wonder. Why didn't you leave your location with the portkey?"

"Silverfang kept the location hidden per my request."

"Oh," From the finalized tone of his voice, Lily knew Lord Ikeru wouldn't relay anymore information. "You know about the war?"

"Yes." He interlaced his fingers and set his hands onto his lap. "Multiple countries have kept themselves ignorant of the reality of this dilemma and have opened their eyes. The trickling news of the raids of your dark lord's minions have gained the attention of those higher up in different communities. As one such person, I have taken to relay the information to the ministry."

James asked him. "Why did you help us?"

Lord Ikeru answered. "Our families have an alliance."

James blurted out. "I didn't know the Potter line had an alliance with your family. I don't think the Potter family ever had ties to anyone in Japan."

Lord Ikeru's lips quirked up a bit, emphasizing his features. "My clan keeps a steady record on  _all_  our alliances. It's not easy for me to forget an  _important ally_  and to not offer assistance in their time of need." He gazed with hidden fondness at the child playing on the floor. "I used my family's goblin manager to deliver it to your bank manager about a decade ago."

Stunned, James stood up, bowing low to Lord Ikeru as pureblood manners entailed. "I thank you for extending a hand of assistance to my clan, Lord Ikeru. Your portkey sent us away from a dire situation in our home."

Ikeru got up, returned the gesture, before motioning for James to sit down. He followed suit. "You're welcome, Lord Potter. It is an honor to help those in need of assistance. Since you entered the country without going through the ministry, I will send a missive to the minister to push your papers immediately. Of course, I take full responsibility, I did leave a portkey which pulled you into the country illegally. Now, about your living quarters."

Lily spoke up. "Lord Ikeru, if I may interject." Ikeru tipped his head in recognition. "We don't want to impose. James and I can rent out a home to tide us over. We have the funds to sustain ourselves for the time being. You're already helping us through pushing our papers."

Ikeru motioned to his palace. "I have more than enough room to spare, Lady Potter. A majority of my house contains other alliances who have taken refuge and have continued to stay. It's not a bother to house your family." He locked his fingers together, his face impassive and neutral. "Your family may stay in the crescent moon wing."

* * *

Entering through the threshold of the wing, James and Lily blinked in surprise at the luxurious room. The waiting area alone presented beautiful paintings hanging on the walls, plush western furniture with carved wooden resting arms, intricate rugs, and silk curtains. Before taking a step inside, James and Lily slipped off their shoes and set them aside. Lily took off Harry's shoes as well.

"Uh...I didn't think I would ever enter a manor fancier than Malfoy's. This seals the deal for me." James checked the bathroom, he grinned at the large tub big enough for two. He moved toward different rooms and inspected the bedrooms. "Here's a smaller room for Harry."

"What did you think of our host?" Lily observed the painting of a large dog with markings jumping up toward the moon. "He seems hospitable and generous. Offering us this wing and opening his home to us is more then I expected. From how he handled Harry, good with children, at least, good with  _our_  child."

James muttered. "He's  _too_  pretty."

Turning her head toward James, Lily arched a brow. "Don't tell me you're jealous of Lord Ikeru."

"No!" James huffed.

"We were lucky to have someone with discretion handle our papers for us. Remember, we have to send Japan's Minister a letter of sanctuary. Although, I'm sure Lord Ikeru will smooth that over for us as well." Lily set Harry down onto the floor. Opening her trunk, she took out Harry's Padfoot plush and he grabbed onto it. "We have to lay low for the next few weeks."

James tested out their bed with his hand for softness. "Padfoot and Moony will be so pissed at me. Wait! We need to keep track of Pettigrew's trial. Dumbledore must have remembered that he was the secret keeper! He's the one who officiated the change. I'm sure he'll bring him to justice."

Lily rocked Harry in her arms as he gnawed at her shirt. "At this point, people think we're dead, James. Our golems died by  _his_  hand. As far as the public knows, we didn't survive today, well, technically yesterday. We'll have to resurface in a few weeks once the celebrations die down."

James laid onto their bed, melting onto the soft smelling sheets of the mattress. He let out a blissful sigh. Almost like a soft cloud. "All I can hope for is that Moony and Padfoot understand why we did this. Speaking of them, who should I send a letter to first? I know I wrote them letters beforehand, but these are to calm down their concerns."

Lily shrunk her trunk and slipped it back into her pocket. "I want to talk to Severus. Before you say anything, I know I left a letter, but it's not like we're dying anytime soon. I want to rebuild our friendship again. He has to meet  _his_  godson."

Harry struggled in walking through the room with his Padfoot plush in his arms.

"Right...you named him honorary godfather." James winced. "I still have to say offer my apologies. Can you hold up a bit in meeting up with him, Lils? Like...another year?"

Lily deadpanned. " _No._  It's been _too_ many years since I've talked with Severus. We don't even have conversations at order meetings, he leaves them once they're over." She rubs her hands together. "James...I looked past your mistakes and I've taken too long in closing the bridge between Severus and I."

James winced. "Yeah..."

Lily turned her attention onto Harry and watched him bend down to pack something. "Harry? What are you looking at, sweetie?" She walked closer to him and her eyes widened when a light slowly surrounded him. "Harry!  _No_!" Lily ran toward him and snatched him up in her arms.

James jumped off the bed and ran toward them, making it in time before a bright light surrounded them. He clung onto his family, wishing for them to stick together. Closing his eyes, he heard Lily's screams and Harry's scared sobs.

A blinding light overtook the room, encasing their bodies, before reducing into nothing.

* * *

Lily awoke to someone shaking her shoulder, grumbling, she rubbed her eyes. As the remnants of sleep left her, her eyes snapped open once she remembered what happened. Snapping her head in all directions, she saw trees in all directions, no buildings in sight. Turning to the direction of the hand, she noticed James holding a fussy Harry in his arms.

Relief crossed James' face as he handed Harry to Lily. His wife hit her head a bit hard, the bruise on the side of her head proved his point. Lily grabbed onto their son, cuddling him to her chest, then checked him all over for any bruises. As a healer, he expected her to jump into a bout of mother henning and nursing regardless of her own injuries.

Noticing their location, Lily asked. "James...where are we?" She held Harry close into her arms, rubbing circles onto his back to soothe his fussing.

James answered. "I don't know. I'm  _serious_  this time. I thought maybe we teleported into a forest in Japan, but," He showed a chain, dangling in front of Lily's eyes, a  _broken_  time turner. "I think we came back in time. There are no buildings in sight and Ikeru castle is missing!"

Lily's stomach plummeted. "James...please...tell me you're joking."

"No, I'm not." James knelt in front of her and rubbed her shoulder in an act of comfort. "Lily, we can't let ourselves panic. We have to save that for when we find a roof under our heads."

"Have you looked around?" Lily tried locating any civilization through the trees and bushes. "Are there people around here?"

"I didn't want to leave you alone." James got up on his feet, getting into a guarded stance. "You might have gotten a concussion and I have little to no healer experience. I was waiting until you woke up. How do you feel?"

Lily touched the tender spot with her fingertips and winced. "I think I just knocked myself out. I'm not feeling nauseous, but I'll cast some diagnosis charms in a bit."

The rustling of bushes brought James and Lily's attention to the left. A grotesque looking creature walking through the brush, " **I smell humans."** Looking to its right, a smirk stretched to both sides of his face, showing sharp canines.  **"Oh, a small family. You'll fill me up just fine."**

Hiding Harry into the crook of her neck, Lily removed her wand from her holster and send a hex to the creature. James drew his wand and sent a multitude of spells. One of the spells hit the creature in the chest, making it fall backwards onto a large rock, knocking it out.

Lily uttered out. "Fuck." She looked down at Harry and winced. "Let's hope he doesn't repeat that when he's old enough to talk."

James managed to joke. "Looks like I'm not the only one who will corrupt Harry."

* * *

Inside of a cupboard under the stairs, a bundled up child disintegrated into nothing more than clay and mud.

In the coffins of the Wizarding World's heroes, their corpses broke down into pieces, crumbling into fine powder.

**To be continued...**


	2. Arc 1 - Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> -Lucicelo

"Hadrian James Potter! How many times do I have to tell you not to wander away from us?!" Exhaling, Lily stood on the entrance of their home, nervousness came off of her body in waves. Jumping when a pair of arms held her abdomen, she whacked her husband on the arm. " _James_!"

James nuzzled her cheek, his full grown beard tickled Lily's face. Her annoyed facial expression didn't hide the appreciative gaze she sent him. Lily  _loved_  seeing him in a full beard. He never knew Lily enjoyed a beard, so he stopped shaving it off his face.

After eight years, according to the tempus charm, the Potter family settled in their new time period. In the first few days, James applied a translation spell on Lily, a spell used in the auror corps, making her gain the ability to speak and understand the language. He applied it onto himself right afterwards. According to the people who first spoke to them, they commented on their decent Japanese. Their accent still peeked through at times. Harry picked up the language due to learning at a young age.

Harry grew into a mischievous child with the wildest hair imaginable. Lily contemplated cutting his hair off, but James intervened, no use wasting time and effort. The Potter hair remained untamed and free. Still, Lily tied back Harry's hair with ties or braided it before their son went to sleep. Keeping it detangled and manageable as possible. James kept his own longer hair in a high bun. Almost as long as Lily's red locks. Once he started growing out his hair, he understood Sirius' fascination with his own hair. Sirius maintained his hair well, buying the best products and getting a trim every few months to prevent split ends. Something about power accumulating between the strands and looking fabulous.

Taking in the scenic view of the surrounding forest, Lily mused about the day his family appeared in this time period. Terrified of the demons and bandits parading around the area, they hustled their way throughout the country. Transfiguring their old robes into well kept kimono and yukata, using a small amount of gold, certified their comfort as they traveled. They found no certain area which didn't have problems going for the townspeople. Violence prevailed the land and not one place provided safety. Spending four years on the road, James and Lily decided on settling in an area for the sake of their son.

James pressed a kiss on her cheek. "C'mon Lily, give Harry a break. He's been cooped up in here because of the rainstorms.  _We_  haven't been able to go get your potion ingredients. Let him chase the snitch around, he knows not to enter the forest."

To their luck, abundant potions ingredients flourished in their area. The vast landscape brought opportunities to find extinct plants used in old potions recipes. Lily's delight in experimenting brought in new clients who traveled far for her remedies. Her tweaks for magicless beings and demons, propped Pottā Riri as a sought after healer to those who found out through rumors.

Pottā Jēmuzu's battle magic served to help muggles and the rare demon who accepted his aid, in case of emergencies. His old auror instincts presented themselves to him in this war torn era. Leaving him no choice in learning how to use a sword from wandering samurai and implemented wizarding dueling tactics. He couldn't keep his family unprotected after all.

Adding strong wards around their home, no demon or human knew the location without their expressed permission. Learning a hard lesson in trust from Pettigrew, they decided on reinforcing the strength through using warding stones found in their travels in Japan. James and Lily built their home from scratch, adding protective runes which diverted anyone with malicious intent away from the area.

Having grown used to their environment, James and Lily taught Harry about the future. Despite their situation, the time turner might end up working in the future. A sliver of hope which helped them through the rougher days. Magical objects temperament fluctuated, depending on the wizard or witch who handled it. In any case, Harry couldn't remain ignorant of his true time period.

Lily huffed. "Did you place a locator spell on him?"

"Lily love, we've refreshed his locator spell whenever he tries leaving our sight." James grinned at the flush of embarrassment appearing on Lily's cheeks. "He's fine."

Harry exclaimed. "Mum! Dad! Look!" He clutched a rare flower his mum tended to use in a potion which dissolved kidney stones. Apparent that he lost interest in catching the snitch which flew around his head. "You're still looking for this flower, right mum?"

Lily smiled. "Yes, dear!" Sure of her claim, she smirked up at James. "I'll make a potion master out of him yet. He can recognize and remember the proper ingredients I need. We need _another_ potion expert in the family."

"Lils, no. Harry will be a transfiguration master like his father." James stated with a wink. "There has to be two charmers in the family."

" _Two?_  Harry's the one with the natural charm." Lily laughed at James' pout before kissing it away.

* * *

After dinnertime, James scooped Harry in his arms and bolted out the door for father and son time. Putting his arms up in the air, Harry squealed in delight. Yelling goodbye to Lily on their way out, leaving her on the inside to focus on her newest project. An improvement to the dreamless sleep potion, leaving little to no effects on the drinker. When used in a sparring way of course.

Making it to their location, James slowed himself down when he made it to the tree. Going underneath their favorite tree, James cast a cushioning charm in between the roots before he sat down. Settling Harry on his lap, he sighed while staring at the sunset on the horizon.

Harry piped up, breaking the silence. "What are we talking about today, dad? Quidditch? Magical creatures? Spells? Hogwarts?"

" _Life lessons._ "

Harry jested. "No, not again. I get those from mum all the time."

James kissed the top of Harry's head, "You scamp. These are important. Your mum has a point to what she says."

Harry chuckled. "I know, dad."

"You see, I wasn't a nice guy in school to people outside of Gryffindor. I was a right prat. Your mother can attest to that." James told his son.

Harry whined, draping himself all over James' lap. "You've told me this story a thousand times, dad. I remember the mean pranks and how you sneaked around Hogwarts using your invisibility cloak."

James snorted. "Not enough times." He ruffled Harry's crazy wayward mane, he concealed his regret from his son, but it filtered through his voice. "You are not repeating  _my_  mistakes. You're _better_  than me.  _Way better._ "

Wrapping an arm around Harry, he maneuvered him upwards, holding him close to his chest. From the intense stare of his son, he knew Harry listened to his every word. He thought about his words before he spoke the truth.

"There was this one Slytherin," James exhaled through his nose. "I-We used to pick on him. Our initial excuse sounds dumb even to my own ears. I mean, he used to dress horrid and we made fun of his nose. I didn't like Slytherin's at all." Harry furrowed his brows, James continued. "Although, he retaliated against us more often than not, we outnumbered him four to one."

Harry frowned. "You never told me about the names of anyone from school before. You only say, this one Hufflepuff or that Ravenclaw."

"No." James said. "I didn't want to put a name to the face of the person I pranked. I hurt a lot of feelings, Harry."

"Oh." Harry patted his dad's arm to comfort him. "I'm surprised you never got in trouble. Mum would have never let me get away with it."

"I'm surprised we weren't given harsher punishments for some of the stunts we pulled. Then again, Dumbledore turned a blind eye to our actions and waved everything off. I didn't realize the consequences of my actions until my parents went in person to apologize for me. Before Yule one year, I saw them bowing to Nott's parents. Thaddeus Nott mocked me for weeks after he received news of it."

Harry asked. "Didn't you tell me there was one person who got the worst?"

James sighed. "Severus Snape got the brunt of the pranks, son."

"Severus Snape?" Harry's interest peaked. His parents never told him the names of other people from the future. Sure, there was Padfoot and Moony, but they were his dad's friends.

"Yeah." James rubbed the back of his neck, ashamed of certain particular memories with Snape. "Your mum's best friend. I made his life a real misery. Jealousy is not a pretty sight, son. I wouldn't blame him if he never forgave me. Harry, please promise me that you  _won't_  bully people."

"I won't."

"Good." James nodded his head. "While we're at it. If we ever return to our own time, you can be in any house you want. Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Doesn't matter to me."

Harry arched a brow. "Yeah right. You want me to be a _Gryffindor_."

"I'm serious." James nudged his face against Harry's face making him giggle loud. "Years passed before I realized that labeling someone's traits after their house is just plain ridiculous. Your mum spent a long time trying to teach me this new perspective." He squeezed Harry tighter at the thought of Pettigrew. "Not _all_ bad people come from Slytherin."

Harry drawled, his cheeky grin on full display. "So...you  _can_  teach an old dog new tricks?"

"Exac- Wait a minute." James tickled Harry's sides. "I'm  _not_  old."

Harry burst into laughter as he tried taking his dad's hands off of him. "Dad, stop! I'm going to pee!"

"Lies, Prongslet!"

* * *

A ball of light landed down onto the grass, transforming into an injured Sesshomaru. Laying on the grass, the left side of his clothing, coated in his own blood, concealed his newest and most embarrassing injury to date. An injury that a half demon accomplished to do on his person. His own  _brother._  The _stain_ of his noble family line.

The mere thought of Inuyasha wielding their father's sword, gnawed at his pride. Memories of his father wielding the sword became tainted with the images of the half demon spawn. Inuyasha boasted about defeating him, but knew  _nothing_  about the true power of the sword. Such a waste.

His thoughts revolved around the tessaiga. Holding such power in his hands, the conquest of ultimate power, his late father's infamy throughout the land. He desired nothing more than to instill fear and respect in those lower than himself.

Taking the sword from his brother would reestablish his honor.

Closing his receding red eyes, Sesshomaru fell into a light, recovering type of sleep. The tear on his left arm healed over at a slow pace, leaving a jagged scar in its place.

Unbeknownst to him, an alarm went off in the Potter's nearby home.

* * *

Snapping his head up from his transfiguration project, James concentrated on pinpointing the location of their breach of security. "Lily, we have trouble." Concentrating, he expanded his magic, using the lines created from the wards, he located the source on the east side of their area.

Lily stirred counterclockwise and hummed. "Probably a wandering deer or wild boar. Nothing to worry about."

James relinquished his hold on the wards and sighed. "I'll go out and see it for myself. I don't feel any animosity, but we can't be too sure."

Snatching up his cloak, he ran out of their home, following the coordinates left from the wards. He made it to the area in record time. Stopping a good distance away, he tried differentiating features from the intruder. Taking slow steps forward, his hand on his wrist holster, he observed the obvious injured person.

Broken armor. Blood soaked clothing. An obvious gap in the left sleeve of the demon's clothing. A _missing_ arm.

Taking one step closer, a threatening growl stopped James in his tracks. Glowing red eyes stared back at him, intent to kill clear and obvious. A defense mechanism. Catching certain aspects of the demon, he stepped back before returning home in a sprint.

James wandered into their home, in disbelief that someone got through their barriers. "Uh...Lils?"

Lily placed a stasis charm on her cauldron. "What was it? A wandering person? A stray animal?"

"No. I got close enough before the git growled at me. It's a  _demon_." James informed her. "Couldn't tell from the distance. I managed to catch the bloodied up clothes and busted up armor. Probably in a battle of some sort. I'm surprised he has no animosity because he got through our wards."

"This demon probably needed a safe place to recover. The wards must have sensed that and let him through." Lily declared. "What are we waiting for? We have to go out and help this poor person."

"We can't go out and help everyone. Lils, I couldn't even get close enough to see their face. What makes you think we can offer any help? Demons are prideful creatures. It takes takes a lot for them to accept the offer."

"We can't just leave him out there!" Lily exclaimed, motioning behind her with a jerk of her head. "Harry might end up bumping into him."

" _When?_  Harry never leaves your sight." James shot back, cringing at Lily's glare. "Besides, demons don't want our kind of help. I managed to save you from the last one with a shield charm."

Lily stopped ahead of James, with hands on her hips, she deadpanned. "Not  _all_  of them, James. You saved a demoness from a forced mating bond last season. She sent me a chest full of silks a few days ago and her letter stated that she bonded with her choice. She was appreciative of your impulse of  _bravery_."

Seeing a losing battle, James relented, they had this same argument in the past numerous times. He hated to admit when he was wrong. Although, he blocked Harry from dangerous demons. The prejudice of purebloods with muggleborns, transitioned in the demon world as their kind despising humans. The ultimate sin came from having a half demon child. Few of those children survived past childhood, reminding him of the scorn Lily received in pureblood society. A saddening reality in such a harsh world.

Many demons saw them as food and entertainment, nothing more than specks of dust in the grand scheme of things. A sentiment James saw whenever he went to balls as a child. Childhood acquaintances believed in their parents words, sneering at the new blood coming into the wizarding world.

Besides, he enjoyed seeing a light in Lily's eyes as she bent over her cauldrons and prepared potions. He hated the subject with a passion, but she made it appear as an art form.

" _Fine._  I'll talk to the demon that can kill me with one swipe of his claws." James slumped his shoulders. With a dramatic wave of a hand, he walked toward the front door.

"Thank you." Lily quipped. A tinge of worry sparked in her mind. Despite James' skill in combat, she didn't want to leave her husband's back unguarded. "Do you want me to tag along?"

"Sure," James teased her. "What about Harry? We can't leave him alone after all. You never let our nine year old boy explore on his own."

Lily whacked his shoulder with a playful roll of her eyes. "We'll leave him to practice his Japanese and English grammar."

"Oh c'mon Lily! He'd grow bored real quick and follow us. Think of something better." James tapped his chin, "How about letting him ride on my broo-"

_"No."_

James pouted. "He'll never get better if he doesn't practice."

"On his own?"

"Right." James winced. "Yeah. I'll lock my trunk before we go. Japanese and English grammar it is."

Walking back to their trunks, James added a spell to keep Harry from going inside. Lily called Harry from his small room, he walked out with an exaggerated bedhead, prompting James to sigh. Harry got the worst of the Potter hair curse. Worse than his own.

Harry rubbed his eyes. "Mum what's going on?"

Lily answered him. "Intruders." Harry's eyes opened wide at the news. "You'll be staying here, practicing your grammar."

"But mum!" Lily's stern glare stopped Harry from continuing. "Yes, mum."

Lily's eyes softened as she ruffled his hair. "My love, we don't keep you here just to be mean. You know how dangerous it is beyond our wards. This is no bandit. A demon managed to get through our wards."

"A demon!" Harry exclaimed. "Dad needs to take his sword and you both need your wands!"

Lily glanced back at James. "Have you continued to tell scary demon stories to Harry, James?"

"No…"

Seeing the truth from his averted eyes, Lily sighed. Crouching down to Harry's level, she assured him. "Not all demons are bad. Since this demon passed our wards, injured, it means he's not a danger to us."

Indignant, Harry puffed out his cheeks. "I don't think _all_  demons are bad."

"You don't?" Lily inquired in shock. "But, your reaction?"

"I just want you and dad to be safe." Harry kissed his mum on the cheek. "You always told me that it was dangerous out there. We can never be  _too_  safe."

Lily brushed his fringe aside and pressed her lips against his forehead. "We always look after each other's backs. Don't worry about us, darling. Stay put and finish your work."

"Yes, mum."

* * *

Lily lost herself in her thoughts as she followed James to the location of the demon. Throughout their travels, Lily treated different demons, giving her insight on which replacements to use in place of other plants. Writing her information in a never ending notebook Severus gifted her, she wanted to hand it to him as a form of apology over the lost years. Upon realizing his slur came from anger at the situation caused by her husband, she forgave him years ago. She made him Harry's  _honorary_   _godfather_ to smooth the bridge even further.

James made strides in dropping his past prejudices. Whatever reasons he justified in his pranks with Severus, came from childish observations and jealousy. Forgiving her husband's actions, meant extending the olive branch to Severus. A bit late, but it was well overdue. James did far worse to people and still experienced ramifications after Hogwarts.

When she heard of Severus' mastery, she cried in happiness, Severus achieved his goal after all. His end goal was to achieve this mastery. He loved creating and perfecting flawed potions in his spare time.

She hoped he celebrated his success and relished in his hard work. Youngest potion master of the century wasn't an easy feat.

James stopped in front of a tree and Lily looked around him. In front of them, laid a demon in between the roots of a tree. Asleep and unassuming of their presence. At least, he appeared harmless to her. She walked around James, keeping her eyes on the reactions to gather where she stopped.

A warning growl stopped her in her tracks.

Lily tapped her fingers on her chin as she tried identifying the demon's heritage. She learned early on that certain types of demons reacted bad to magical and non magical versions of the same healing potions. Minuscule reactions she caught in time before the demons in question, retaliated over her miscalculations.

From her spot, designated appropriate due to the lack of growls, she tried differentiating characteristics from other types of demons. Even something as simple as a tail made a difference. After sometime, she decided on walking back home. Walking always made her think better.

James followed behind her, wand out, ready for something to pop out at them. Even behind their wards, James stayed on high alert when it came to her and their son.

Remembering the pure white boa stained with blood, surrounding the demon, she muttered. "Dog."

"Huh? What did you say, Lils?"

Lily turned around to face James. "He's a dog demon. From the markings on his face, he's from a noble lineage or at least from a powerful clan."

"Well,  _fuck_   _me_. I'm going to have to deal with a tosser." James groaned.

In order to stop another one of James' tirades, Lily's eye gleamed when an idea popped into her head. "You look so handsome when you put arrogant men in their place without using your wand. I still remember when you tore down Malfoy using well calculated words, shutting him up at the Ministry's Yule Ball." She laid a hand on his exposed chest. " _Very_ handsome, indeed."

A rare blush overtook James' face as he listened to Lily's words and saw her heated stare. "Don't do this me, Lily." James covered his face and looked away. "We haven't had alone time to ourselves in  _months_."

Lily pecked his cheek. "We manage to sneak time in. It's not like we have clients who want potions from me or hire you for muscle and magic to deal with an intruder. Harry won't leave our house when he's doing his work. He knows how dangerous it is out here near the ends of the wards."

James looped his arms around her, brushing his lips against her neck. "I'm holding you up to that promise, my beloved."

Lily shivered. "Looking forward to it." Leaning for a kiss, she started thinking of certain ways to switch some ingredients around.

When James tried deepening their kiss, Lily put her hand on his mouth, stopping him in his tracks. She muttered alternatives under her breath as James groaned.

Mood  _ruined_.

Lily removed her hand from James and paced around. "Hmm...I can replace these plants and this will replenish the missing blood." She hit the palm of her hand with her fist, "James, go tell him that we're helping him. I'll go back with Harry."

James grumbled. "Yes, dear."

* * *

James tried not to display open rudeness to the demon through his voice. Thinking of Lily's tender heart, he counted back to ten, anything to keep his cool. Kind of hard when he received a scathing glare and a growl when he tried approaching the demon in question. Witnessing such bravado lowered his patience a bit. Despite the outer beauty, he saw right through the facade and saw a  _horrible_ personality.

James placed a hand on his chest before he bowed. **"Greetings,"** He winced at the formal words he used, but he didn't want to start any altercations.  **"My name is Potter James."**

**"Hn."**

Eyebrow twitching, James straightened himself up.  **"Our wards alerted us that you crossed our borders. We're offering help—"**

" **Unwanted**."

 **" _Excuse_**   ** _me_?"**

Sesshomaru adjusted his left side away from Pottā Jēmuzu's line of sight.  **"Demons recover at a fast rate. This Sesshomaru does not require assistance of any kind."**

James breathed through his nose, his hand rested on his worn out wand holster.  **"My wife is insistent on helping you. We've helped demons and humans alike. She's brewing the medicine as we speak and will come-"**

**"This Sesshomaru has no need for your assistance."**

**"Listen here,"**  James pointed his wand in the demon's face, thankful that Harry stayed back home. Lily had the right mind in keeping their son away from the danger of this demon.  **"I wanted to leave you here to die or dump you out our wards, but my wife is the one who pleaded to help your ungrateful arse. You're the one who trespassed through our wards!"**

Unimpressed with the polished stick shoved in his face, he stated.  **"This Sesshomaru is no mule."**

 **"What?"**  James shook his head, forgetting to cut back on the slang. Explaining himself to people grew tiring to the point where he reverted to his old pureblood upbringing. He mentally thanked his mother for instilling manners into him, not that he showed it often to proper people.  **"You're lucky my wife is compassionate enough to even provide help. Look, just drink her potions and we'll leave you alone."**

Tired of the badgering, Sesshomaru deadpanned. " **I don't _drink_  or  _eat_  human food."**

 **"Well, you're going to drink her potions even if I have to force them down your throat."**  James denied to himself that Sesshomaru's glare terrified him down to his bare bones, but he stood his ground. He faced dangerous dark wizards from his old job as an auror at a constant basis.  **"Her potions will heal you and you'll be on your way. Hell, she might even be able to grow your arm. I was never into potions to go that far into the field but, my Lily Love can surely find a way to fix anyone."**

This caught Sesshomaru's attention, sitting up straight, demanding him to continue.  **"Impossible. No normal human—"**  Inspecting Pottā Jēmuzu, he saw an aura coating his body, filtering into the stick he clutched in his hand. Concealing his shock, he identified the power coming off of the human.

_Magic._

Powerful magic.

James rolled his eyes, lowering his wand, but keeping it in sight.  **"I'm a wizard, magic wielder, whatever I'm called around these parts. My wife has the same powers as well as our son. We can help. Well, Lily can help. She's the _healer_."**

Acquiring this new information, changed Sesshomaru's perspective to  _some_  degree. A _minuscule_ degree. Humans with an elevated power source appeared cleaner and well respectable. At least, the few magic wielders he encountered throughout his travels, kept themselves to a higher standard. Normal humans reeked from their content in remaining dirty and unkempt.

From the appearance of Pottā Jēmuzu, the foreign features stood out in between a sea of Japanese people. His thick beard hid a majority of his face, yet, his emotions stood out from underneath. The anger at his disregarding manner of speaking, showed in those expressive eyes. A human who wore his heart on his sleeve.

He wondered about Pottā's wife, Riri, he thought he heard him address her as such. Herbalists cured many diseases, but he never heard of one replacing whole limbs. Not even his demon healer from the Western Lands castle, managed to accomplish such a feat.

This Pottā Riri might have a solution to his problem. A step in the right direction to his journey of taking back his proper inheritance.

**"I accept."**

* * *

**"It's pleasure to meet you, I'm Lily Potter. Well, Potter Lily."** Lily set down a few worn down flasks of potions in front of the demon. Hearing no response, she peered up, stricken silent at the handsomeness of the demon. From his high cheekbones to his smooth skin, this one was  _breathtaking_. Coughing into her hand, she got on her knees, waiting for the demon to answer her.  **"May I inquire your name?"**

The demon introduced himself, his words demanded respect and submission.  **"Lord Sesshomaru."**

 **"Ah, you're a lord? Your fine clothing should have revealed it to me. I don't know why I didn't notice yesterday."**  Lily adjusted her cloak around her shoulders. Then again, whenever they tried getting closer, the demon's red eyes glared back at them.  **"My husband is a Lord from our homeland. House of Potter."**

**"Why introduce yourselves without your titles? You're Lady Pottā, are you not?"**

Sesshomaru found it odd that a noble family didn't introduce themselves without their title. Humans boasted about their status through weak attempts at bravado to keep their insignificant power over lands.

Lily answered.  **"Yes I am Lady Potter, but the anonymity gives us advantages against enemies. We let others underestimate us before we strike. Revealing our wealth will do nothing more than expose us to bandits, endangering our only son."**

 **"Hn."**  Looking beyond Riri, Sesshomaru noticed a smaller version of Pottā Jēmuzu wandering toward them. The same puffy and wayward hair, sticking in all directions, vibrant green eyes of Riri, squinted at him. Observing the facial expression, he saw no real disrespect from the child.

Lily noticed Sesshomaru gazing over her shoulder, turning around, her eyes widened at the sight of her son. She exclaimed. "Harry! You're supposed to be back home. I told James to keep you busy with your math homework!"

"I wanted to come see the demon you were helping. Dad thinks his arm was cut off or something. Oh and I finished my work, mum." Looked beyond his mum, his eyes widened at the mystical looking being. "Whoa...he's  _pretty_. Mum, he's  _almost_  as  _pretty_  as you!"

Lily ruffled Harry's hair, flattered at her son's comment. Peering at the demon from the corner of her eyes, she saw no visible aggression at seeing her son. Still, she took no chances as she kept a hand on her son. "Stay at my side at all times, we don't want to agitate him. Remember, most demons do not like humans. Your dad told me that he's not the talkative sort."

"I'm a wizard and you're a witch!" Harry pointed out. "We can do magic. We're  _not_  normal people."

"We're still human, sweetie." Lily turned to Sesshomaru, keeping her hand on Harry's shoulder, she introduced him. **"My apologies, this is our son, Hadrian James Potter, Potter Harry."**

Harry stood beside his mum, beaming at Sesshomaru, smiling from ear to ear. Taking his mum's lead, he spoke in fluent Japanese.  **"Pleasure to meet you! I'm Potter Harry, what's your name?"** He hastily bowed, hiding a wince at forgetting one of the basic gestures his parents taught him.

**"Hn."**

Harry scrunched up his nose, he turned to his mum with a confused face. "Mum, is his name  _Hn_?" Lily stifled a laugh as she shook her head. "Then, what's his name? Mum! This is not funny!"

"Lord Sesshomaru." Lily tweaked Harry's nose in amusement. "Don't speak in English in front of our guest. It's rude."

Harry commented. "But,  _you're_  speaking English too, mum."

Lily rubbed her temples. "You're inheriting your father's smartalec ways." She addressed Sesshomaru.  **"My apologies, Lord Sesshomaru. My son switches between languages without meaning to."**

Sesshomaru tipped his head down, his interest switching from heir Pottā onto the potions on the grass.

 **"Before I forget, this one will replace the blood you've lost. The second one will help with nerve damage sustained in your arm."**  Getting up upon her feet, Lily bowed, Harry followed her example, before they retreated.

Sesshomaru stared down at the potions. Reached out his arm, he picked up a flash, uncorked it, and smelled the contents. Due to self control, he wrinkled his nose at the horrid smell. A demon of his caliber reacted little to such things. His nose identified different plants and odd ingredients, molded together into this concoction.

His visual of surprise came in his widening eyes. Inhaling one last time, he named the oddest ingredients out of the blend: crushed dragon fangs and demon body parts.

* * *

Using his parents sudden busy activities and lack of focus on his whereabouts, Harry climbed out of the back window of their home. With his mum's hawk eyes, his trips outside of his home were limited to the rare occasions his dad covered for him. His dad encouraged his wandering, up to the ends of the wards. Finishing a good part of his homework, penmanship this time, he grabbed his dad's cloak from inside his trunk. He tip toed back into the back bedroom to make his daring escape.

Humming a song in his head, Harry tied the cloak around his neck and climbed over the window and slowly inched his way down onto the grass. He felt like the ninjas his dad told him during bedtime and he smiled at not getting caught. Still, he tried keeping his footsteps quiet as he walked toward the direction of the demon lord.

Untying the cloak, he used it to obscure his face along with his body as he wandered through the forest. The moonlight provided enough light where he didn't trip on a root or a rock. Despite his mum's careful strides in keeping him from exploring, he knew the area well enough where he walked with confidence during the night. His dad told him that knowing his territory would give him an advantage during  _any_  emergency.

He made it to Lord Sesshomaru's location without any problems keeping him from arriving. Gulping, Harry shuffled on closer, thinking on whether or not to reveal himself. He saw his father almost injured because he sneaked behind a demon using the cloak during his guard jobs.

**"Heir Potter."**

Harry jumped up at being addressed. He thought demons couldn't  _see_  through the invisibility cloak. Lowering the hood to reveal his face, he waved at Lord Sesshomaru with a nervous smile. " **H-Hi. How are you doing?"**

**"Hn."**

**"Are you doing okay? Did mum's potions help you?"** Harry dug his sandal onto the ground, creating a small hole. **"Um..how did you know I was here? Dad says no one can see us when we're behind the cloak. It's a special family heirloom and it dates back to when the family was called Peverell."**

Sesshomaru answered.  **"The cloak hides your form, but not your scent. The grass crunched underneath your feet as well."**

 **" _Oh._ " **Harry ran his fingers over the soft material of the cloak. At the realization of Lord Sesshomaru uttering a  _whole_   _sentence_ , he snapped his head back up to look at him.  **"Is your sense of smell _that_  good? What do I smell like?"**

 **"Yes."** Sesshomaru ignored his second question. His ears picked up sounds in their surroundings, hidden dangers too elevated for a simple human child to handle.  **"Return to your home, heir Potter."**

 **"Aw. But why?"**  Harry pouted.  **"Mum and dad are busy. Mum's making potions and dad's fixing something in the house. Instead of doing homework, I wanted to talk to you."** Walking closer, he eyed the sword on Sesshomaru's waist.  **"You have a sword?"**

Sesshomaru turned his head away from Harry, emphasizing his voice to show his seriousness.  **" _Heir Potter_."**

Harry flinched at hearing the stern voice and sighed.  **"Okay...I'll go. Um...can I see you tomorrow?"**  He through he saw a nod and he perked up fast, his grin went from ear to ear.  **"See you tomorrow! Bye, Lord Sesshomaru!"** Hiding himself under the invisibility cloak, he ran off into the distance.

Hurrying his short legs and trying to control his breathing, Harry made it to the back of their home. He thanked his usual luck that he shoved the invisibility cloak into his dad's trunk before his mum checked up on him. His mum nodded in approval at his improving penmanship and returned to her work.

A moment later, his dad walked in, winked at him and left him to his project. Harry picked up his feather and went back to his penmanship. Somehow, his dad  _always_  knew when he went on a small escape around their area.

* * *

Rolling his left shoulder, Sesshomaru sat up, stretching out his arms. Upon waking up before the first light, his body felt different than when he first arrived in the area. Due to the potions given to him, his strength returned faster than ever. His usual recovery time reduced down to  _two_   _days_. His arm scarred over, leaving a reminder of his defeat. Pottā Riri's potions worked well and showed her prowess in the healing subject. Forgetting to demand a potion to regrow his limb, he made a mental note to speak to Pottā Riri before he left the area.

He stared down at his filthy clothing, showing the evidence of a  _novice_  landing a hit on his body. Gritting his teeth, he calculated the amount of time for him to return to the Western Lands castle to replace his attire. His retainer and no other opponent could see him in such disarray.

Moving his left arm, he saw no need to concern himself. This set back wouldn't effect his style of fighting. An unfortunate mar of his perfection, but this became a test of his ability to overcome a lack of an arm. His late father and a variety of masters, showed alternatives in defeating an opponent. Nothing short of life threatening wounds could stop him from fighting.

Smelling a human nearing his location, not any of the Pottā family members, he faced the direction of the smell. Waiting in silence, he saw a little girl in an old kimono peeking out from behind the bushes. Her innocent brown eyes inspected him before she brought herself out in the open. She carried two small fish on a large leaf in her small hands.

Laying the food and water onto the grass, the girl pointed to the food on the ground. She made a noise in her throat, trying to catch his attention to her gesture. Peering at her from the corner of his eyes, he waited until she grew frustrated enough at his silence to leave. When she didn't vocalize her reasons for her actions, he moved his head to the side.

 **"I have no need for human food."** Dismissing the child through moving his head to another direction, he heard her scampering away.

Leaning back, he breathed through his nose and kept his alertness on for anymore surprises. He was astounded at this  _sudden_  magnetism he exuded for children to toss away their self preservation.

 _Human_ children at that.

Straining his ear, he heard an explosion on the direction of the Pottā family's abode. An overwhelming smell of burnt herbs reached his nose, he burrowed his nose into his mokomoko to block out the horrid disaster.

Lady Pottā's yell echoed throughout the forest.

**To be continued...**


	3. Arc 1 - Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> -Lucicelo

The human girl reappeared without fail. In a span of two days, Sesshomaru rejected her offerings of food and water. Each time, she walked closer and closer to him, where she ended up leaving the food beside him. He saw her persistence as futile. Through his recovery time, he sought no need for sustenance. After all, demons didn't need to eat food that humans consumed.

In between these times, he caught sight of the other child who disregarded self preservation and kept sneaking away from his parents. The Pottā heir passed around his area, waving his hand with a huge, unassuming grin on his face. He wondered if Lord and Lady Pottā taught their son the meaning of common sense. Most humans caught one look at him and they turned around, fleeing in utter terror. His demonic aura alone inspired fear in individuals with a semblance of recognizing the feeling of darkness.

From the magical world the Pottā family came from, according to Harri's usual one-sided chatter, magical creatures roamed around the world. A majority of these beings lived in colonies or hid from view. Of course, normal humans sought to kill these creatures off until extinction. A wonder how pure determination kept these beasts from succumbing to the human hand. Harri spoke about dangerous creatures, dragons in particular sparked the boy's interest. Meaning, a demon didn't aspire fear for most magical beings who interacted with a variety of beasts.

In a way, he wanted to terrify the Pottā heir, but he tolerated his presence enough to somewhat enjoy the energetic ball of a child. At times, the boy transitioned back to his native tongue through his excitement. Then, flustered upon realizing his mistake and repeated himself in Japanese.

When he decided to leave that specific area, the human girl appeared with bruises on her face. Her clothing, dirty and ripped, told a story of someone laying a hand of ill intent on her person. A _recent_ beating. Inhaling, he smelled blood, but no other suspicious aromas clung to her. Passing near a human village after a raid, he smelled the aftermath of bandits running through the streets. Women and children received the brunt of the damages while men died from numerous injuries from battle.

Upon seeing him on his feet, the girl's frame slumped in obvious disappointment. Taking a second to observe her, he noted her slight limp as she tried keeping herself on her feet. She made no noise or whimper to show her pain. Her eyes winced, but she remained _silent_.

Resilient, she walked closer to him, setting the food at his feet. Smaller fish than the last time she arrived. She peered at him through her long lashes. Her silent plea for him to take the food showed in her brown eyes. The girl  _never_  said a word in his presence.

Sesshomaru saw the mark of a hard hand print on her cheek alongside the other purpling areas.

He muttered out.  **"Those bruises.."**

Her smile brightened up her face. He saw a missing tooth when her lips stretched over her teeth. The smile _irritated_ him. Somehow, his slight communication of words with her, brought immense  _joy_  to this child.

He didn't understand her reasoning to feel happiness or any positive emotions. Injuries were nothing to smile about.

 **"What's there to smile about, girl?"**  He inquired.

Without uttering any words, as usual, the girl scampered off with a bounce in her step. Smile evident and blinding to the eyes. This left Sesshomaru to follow her with his gaze as she disappeared from his sight.

Children  _confused_  him.

* * *

The youngest Pottā arrived a short time later with a tall stick with twigs at the end. Having watched Lord Pottā fly on the cluster of branches, no surprise filtered through him when he saw heir Pottā do the same. This time, Harri held onto the stick, trying to avoid hitting it on any trees on his run toward him. Harri almost tripped on a root and played it off.

Schooling his features as neutral, Sesshomaru nodded in greeting when Harri stopped in front of him. Even with a hair tie, Harri's hair remained as wild as ever. The clothing remained clean at least.  **"Heir Pottā."**

" **Hi!"** Harry bounced on the balls of his feet.  **"I wanted to ask you something Do you want to come home for dinner?!"**  Harry said. **"You're almost about to leave right? I'm sure mum and dad can get fresh meat for you. Dad's going to hunt for rabbit this time! _Please_ , say yes."**

**"I do not eat human food."**

**"But, dad can make the rabbit raw. You don't have to eat either, just sit around with our company. Haven't you been lonely just sitting here for the last few days?"**

In order to stop an array of questions, Sesshomaru interjected. " **I require your mother's assistance in an endeavor of mine."**  He sat up straight, giving Harri full eye contact to display his seriousness. Harri didn't flinch at his stare and kept on smiling.  **"When will your mother make another appearance?"**

 **"Oh, well mum thinks you're well enough on your own. She said you didn't need us to check up on you. The potions taste _gross_ , but they heal fast."** Harry shrugged his shoulders, careful in keeping his dad's broom from hitting the trees. Despite his dad's care, the old broom started to wear drown after so many uses.  **"You would've been thrown out of the wards if you wanted to hurt us. That's what dad said."**

Sesshomaru looked up, seeing an slight invisible gleam which appeared to his keen eyes. These strong wards flickered every so often.  **"Will she offer assistance if I request it?"**

Harry nodded his head.  **"Yup. Mum is always happy to help! Do you want to come home with me then? So, you _are_  coming for dinner!"**

**"Lead the way."**

* * *

The trip to the Pottā home lasted a short distance away from his spot. He remembered the pathway Harri used to make it back to his home to track himself back. His first impression of the home wasn't favorable. A small hut, showing nothing to emulate the status of this family. Then again, Riri explained wanting to keep themselves inconspicuous in order to prevent trouble with bandits. Exclaiming a title did nothing more than put targets on their backs for the unsavory individuals of the world.

Harri opened the front stylized door, not a sliding door, and welcomed him inside. To Sesshomaru's astonishment, the small size of the house disguised the large rooms in the interior of the Pottā home. Once he stepped foot inside, the hallway extended beyond the capabilities of the structure he saw on the outside. An illusion created through the means of magic.

Harry heard his mother's singing from the kitchen area. He heard no sounds of annoyance or ranting from her. Thinking he was safe, he closed the door behind Sesshomaru and went on ahead, leading him toward that area of the house. He smelled the incoming aroma of the food and his mouth watered.

Hurrying through the hall, he made it into the dining room, eager to sit down and eat. Seeing his dad sitting in the dining room, Harry perked up and asked him.  **"Hey dad. Is mum...?"**

 **"Yeah."** James motioned to the kitchen, warning his son.  **"Lily knows that you wandered off without me. I warned you not to run off with my broom. Hand it here, son."** Harry handed him his broom, which he set propped against the wall.

Lily's voice came from inside the kitchen.  **"James? Is Harry here?"**

James yelled out.  **"Yes, dear."**

Lily made her appearance, words ready on her tongue. Upon seeing Sesshomaru, she closed her mouth and concealed her irritation at Harry's daring escape in front of current company. Straining a fake smile, she informed Sesshomaru. " **You may sit at the table while I finish dinner, Lord Sesshomaru."** She went inside of the kitchen area, giving Harry an unimpressed look.

Imagining her lecture on safety, Harry cringed. He went toward his dad who sat at one side of the low rise table. Hugging him, he sat down in his usual spot, stomach grumbling at the delicious smell of his mother's cooking. Even with the impending doom of his mother's lecture, he still wanted to eat dinner.

James got up on his feet and bowed in greeting. He knew Harry interacted with the guy often enough, but he had not seen the demon for days. Time to act out some polite manners. " **Lord** **Sesshomaru."**

Sesshomaru bowed. " **Lord Pottā."**

 **"Pleasure to have you in our home. Sit down and relax."**  James motioned to the open area across the table. Finishing off his tea, he poured his cup and an empty one on the table.

" **Um...dad?"**

**"Yes, son?"**

Harry put out his hand. " **Can I practice a spell before dinner? _Please_?"**

James stuck his tongue out and thought about it. " **Sure, why not? Try one of the first year spells. You still have to practice."** Removing his wand from his holster, he handed in into Harry's eager hands.  **"Remember wand safety. No pointing the end of the wand while practicing spells."**

Harry nodded his head. **"Thanks, dad!"**

James addressed Sesshomaru. **"So...what kind of demon are you exactly? I know Lily said hou were a dog because of the boa, but I'd like to know specifics."**

**"A white dog demon."**

James muttered.  **"I could of guessed that for myself."**

Hearing him quite clearly, Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched.

" **What region are you a lord of?"**

**"Lord of the Western lands."**

James coughed into his tea. " **Wait...you _own_  this  _whole_  region."**

Breaking from his practice, Harry exclaimed. " **That's so cool! So, all of this land is yours?"**

Sesshomaru nodded in confirmation.  **"Yes, I oversee my lands throughout my travels. The title passed onto me after the passing of my father, the great dog demon general."**

Satisfied with the answer, Harry returned to repeating the wand movements for his spell. Sticking his tongue out, he remained silent, saying no words to not activate any magic.

James pointed to himself.  **"I come from a long line of purebloods. A family who didn't mix with muggle—those without magic. Lily is the first witch in her family. All things considered, Harry is a half-blood."**  James caught Sesshomaru's face show displeasure from the word half-blood in his peripheral vision.  **"Got something against _half_ - _bloods_?"**

Lily clutched her spoon tight in her hand. Peeking in from the other room, she asked in a deadly voice.  **"Is there a _problem_?"**

Ignorant of the tension, Harry waved his dad's wand. " _Incendio_!" A spark of fire appeared at the end of the wand, making him yell in happiness.  **"I did it!"**  He sheepishly smiled when the flame caught flame to his dad's yukata sleeve.

Sesshomaru noted that instead of anger, Jēmuzu launched at his child and spoke his praise. After putting out the flames with a spell which conjured water onto the burning cloth. Riri smiled and said good words to the child as well. Ruffling Harri's mess called hair, he spoke about the prowess of his child, recalling the first but of accidental magic. Harri levitated his stuffed plushies into his arms when no one heard his cries of wanting these toys. The positive words sparked the energy inside of the child to grow a bit wider.

The tense energy from before evaporated during this time. Harry chattered about a new spell to practice, distracting the adults from their previous grievance.

 **"I want to try the levitation spell next!"**  Harry exclaimed.

**"You know what, practice that one, son. I'm just amazed that you got the fire spell before the levitation one."**

Lily nodded her head, tutting in a joking way to lessen her usual lecture. **"Even with wards, this house can be set on fire. It's a hassle to fix the furniture because of stray spell casting. Now, put the wand away, dinners ready."**

 **"Sweet! I'm starving!"** James rubbed his hands together.

Lily waved her wand, maneuvering the tableware toward the pots, adding portions of food onto the plate. Afterwards, they floated out of the room and landed on the table. She heard James and Harry thanking her with happiness lacing their tones. She loved making her family happy with her cooking.

Walking out, she saw and remembered Sesshomaru's presence. She went back into the kitchen to get a plate of raw rabbit. Spelling the plate to float in front of Sesshomaru's place, she returned back into the room.

When Harry saw the plate, he wrinkled his nose, but distracted himself with his own food. A suggestion that his mother gave him when they went to a dinner with a demon lord. Good thing he chose a seat a slight distance away from Sesshomaru. The copper smell still clung onto the meat.

Lily smoothed down her long skirt, inside of the home she wore western clothing, and clasped her hands together to say thanks for the meal. A habit she learned from going to different homes for a thank you dinner. Despite claiming different, demons and humans retained familiar habits. James and Harry made noises of appreciation while Sesshomaru sat still.

 **"I have to say it. It's awkward having someone over for dinner and they don't eat."**  James set down his mug of tea.  **"Come now, eat something. At the very least, drink a cup of tea, Lily knows how to brew a good cup. I know demons drink tea as well."**

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched. **"Your heir invited me into your abode after much insistence. I wasn't informed of the _early_  dinner accommodations."**

Lily leaned close to Harry, stage whispering with with a slight smile.  **"How did you manage to invite him over? Don't tell me you badgered him until he said yes."**

Harry swallowed his bite of food before he responded. **"No, mum. He said he needed to ask you something. That's why he followed me home."**  He left out the part where he begged Sesshomaru to go with him before the request happened.

 **"Really? Don't think I'm not going to lecture you about running off when my back was turned, Harry."**  James winced in sympathy for his son. Lily placed her attention onto Sesshomaru.  **"What is it that you require from me, Lord Sesshomaru?"**

**"I recall that your husband commenting about a potion that may grow a new limb."**

**"A limb? _Oh_."**  Lily gave James a deadpanned stare.  **"I never mentioned that I can grow limbs as a healer, James. If it was possible, Mad-Eye would have come to me to grow back his eye and his leg. I'm sure he doesn't keep the prosthetics to seem intimidating and slow down his duels."**

Nervous at the double stare from Sesshomaru and Lily, James chuckled. **"Now, Lils, I told him that maybe you can heal him. I mean there's potions to regrow bones under the skin and to get rid of old scars. I'm sure there's some research about that subject."**

**"You're lucky I packed a variety of potion books with my stuff, James."**

Unassuming of the scene in front of him, Harry slurped down his soup, happy to have company over for dinner.

* * *

Lily got up on her feet and informed them.  **"Harry, you can stay here with Lord Sesshomaru. Okay? James, come help me look for books in your trunk. I can never find the right compartment because of the disorganization you keep in there."**

Following her toward the back, James said.  **"Yes, dear."**

Both of them went toward the bedroom, leaving Harry and Sesshomaru at the table. After a minute of saying nothing, Harry broke the silence, as usual.

 **"Um….what's your sword called?"**  Sesshomaru arched a brow at the question.  **"A lot of the samurai who trained dad had a name for their swords. I think they named them on the spot to look cool or something. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."**

From the fidgeting stance, Sesshomaru doubted Harri's questions would cease. Children  _loved_  asking questions.

After a brief silence, Sesshomaru answered.  **"Tenseiga."**

**"Why did you name it tenseiga?"**

**"I did not name the blade. My late father previously wielded it alongside two more swords. It became my... _inheritance_  after his passing."**

Harry oohed. **"Like how the invisibility cloak will be mine when I'm older?"**  Sesshomaru stared down at Harry.  **"Dad says I can't have it until I turn eleven. I can borrow it, but it's not mine."**

**"Why at that age?"**

**"Well...I'm supposed to go to Hogwarts to learn about magic when I'm eleven."**  Harry rubbed his hands together.  **"We're _not_  supposed to be  _here_. At least, mum and dad say so, I was too little to remember anything different."**  Taking on a smile, Harry asked him.  **"Who has the other two swords? Your mum? Is your mum alive?"**

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw at the mention of tessaiga's  _unqualified_   _owner_. The scars on his left arm, the marring of his perfection, ached from the injury and humiliation.

Lily reappeared with a large trunk in her arms while James carried a pile of books.

Halting the initial snap of irritation, Sesshomaru masked his face into the usual emotionless expression, he answered.  **"Mother lives. Father's second son _inherited_  the second sword."**

 **"You have a brother?! _Lucky_!"**  Harry pouted.  **"It gets lonely being the only kid around here. The townspeople don't let their kids wander outside of their village. Most kids don't want to play with the new kid so they stay away whenever I go out with mum and dad. Mum and dad don't like having me leave the wards without either one of them. I asked mum and dad for a little brother or sister, but it hasn't happened yet."**

Sesshomaru caught the guilty crestfallen faces of Lord and Lady Pottā. So far, he smelled nothing wrong with the pair. Whenever internal organs failed or changed, the smelled reeked through the body of the demon. He smelled nothing of the sort from the pair. At the peak of health, Jēmuzu and Riri presented capabilities of conceiving another child.

James cheered through his tone to mask his regret. " **We're back! I brought a few books from my trunk. Sorry we took so long."**

Lily set her trunk down onto the floor, went through her trunk, and looked for the proper potions books.  **"I'll do my best to research my collection and find a limb growing potion. There has to be documentation of a recipe somewhere in my books. The Potter family library contained books from the many potion master's in the family."**

" **Acceptable."**

* * *

When James left with Harry, for their father and son time, Lord Sesshomaru followed her into the forest. He said nothing while she stopped in random places to select the ingredients. Thinking about the recipes, she transfigured a basket which she spelled an extension charm onto it, making the space larger. Adding a feather-light charm, she wouldn't have aching arms from carrying the basket on the way home. In many cases, she required a lot more than predicted whenever she tried stocking up on potions.

Last season, a sickness spread throughout the area, bringing her offers of her infamous potions. Well, people traded items of value, which ended up being produce or rice, for them to get doses of a potion. She realized real fast that their time considered sickness as a death sentence to those with limited medical training. Villages with priestesses or herbalists lived far longer. She told them to keep clean and eat cleaner to help prevent bouts of sickness as well.

In case of emergency, she kept an extended bag which contained her potions on her at all times. Whenever either James or herself wandered out of the wards, someone found them to ask for a service. Staying vigilant in their stock kept them in high regard during their traveling bug.

At one point, she settled in one area of the forest. Putting down her basket onto the grass, Lily ripped up another herb and set it down into the basket. Standing right behind her, Sesshomaru observed the plants she picked off of the ground. He inquired about the properties and their use for whatever potion she thought to prepare.

Answering on autopilot, Lily muttered about replacing an ingredient with another.  **"You know...you didn't have to follow me. I've picked ingredients on my own before."**  She kept any humor out of her tone to prevent any misunderstandings.

Sesshomaru went straight to the point.  **"I'm interested in gathering information about your brand of magic."**

After witnessing heir Pottā demonstrate fire summoning through his stick, he tried rationalizing different reasons as to how a human child conjured fire out of nothing. The child burned himself when helping his mother move the kitchen tools.

 **"Ah, gathering information. Not surprising."**  Lily sat back on her heels and balanced herself.  **"Not to say I won't answer your questions, I'm always happy to talk about magic, but why not ask my husband? I assumed two clan lords had plenty to speak about to carry out a conversation."**

**"You're reliable in providing the information without this Sesshomaru having to resort to threats."**

**"James might seem unwilling on the surface, but he doesn't need threats."** Lily mused.  **"Then again, he might not have wanted to do so for the afternoon. He always takes off with Harry for their bonding time."**

**"Hm."**

**"Although, I'm assuming that your thought process came from intimidating me into giving you the answers. I'm not so easily scared, Lord Sesshomaru."** She gazed over her shoulder. " **I fought death eaters who wanted nothing more than to _annihilate_ me."**

Sesshomaru walked closer to her. " **Where does your magic stem from?"**

" **Well, a** **ll magical people have a core in themselves which manifests their magic. It's in the middle of our bodies, connecting to all parts of our bodies. Our wand becomes a conductor which filters out our magic to perform spells."** Lily removed her wand from her holster and presented it to Sesshomaru.  **"This is mine. A willow wand, ten and a half inches..."**

Sesshomaru commented. **"That's different from your husband's wand."**

 **"Every witch and wizard has their own specialized wand. No wand is the exactly the same. The wood and core are set for the witch or wizard who connects with it. As Olivander told me, 'The wand chooses the witch or wizard.'."** Lily placed her wand back in her holster and resumed looking for plants. " **My husband can somewhat use mine, but he can't cast powerful spells. Same goes for me. Sometimes, it recoils spells when the mood hits."**

**"I see."**

**"Harry seems to have a grasp on my wand. From the way he's learning magic as a fast rate, I'm sure his future wand will be powerful. Depending on the mood of James' wand, Harry can cast spells from it better than me. It's saddening that Harry won't be able to get an Olivander wand. We ran away from England to come here."**

**"You escaped your homeland."**  Sesshomaru's underlying tone suggested to Lily to continue.

Tired of crouching, Lily sat on the grass, picking at random grass.  **"Yes. A madman targeted different facets of families and ours became his focus. A _prophecy_  decided the fate of my family. I tried keeping a tough front in front of everyone, but when our leader told us to move away from Potter manor, James and I decided to conduct secret plans." **Getting up on her feet, Lily collected her basket in her arms.  **"We...escaped with the help of an alliance. He helped us come to Japan."**

**"Prophecies are meaningless once one ignores the meaning. Countless prophesies have been foretold, only to not happen."**

**"Exactly! That's what I told our leader, Dumbledore, but he didn't want to hear a word against it. His new divination teacher predicted the prophecy and claimed authenticity. It's bogus.**   **Harry did not receive a mark from the dark lord. It's null and void."** She let out an unladylike snort.  **"The dark side will be disappointed to know that the dark lord died from a rebound spell."**

Sesshomaru noted Lily's intent on leaving the area from her turning toward the main trail. Waiting on her first step, he followed alongside her.  **"Are there other magicals here?"**

 **"I'm not sure. We tried hard enough to look for them during our travels."** Lily sighed. " **I assume it's because the community is small enough for them to remain in hiding or they're keeping their practices in their families. I don't blame them. These times are dangerous for everyone."  
**

* * *

On their way back home, Lily turned to Sesshomaru's direction. A familiarity about him sparked a debate in her head, she swore she saw him somewhere before meeting him in the forest. Inspecting Sesshomaru's face, Lily's eyes widened as the image of Lord Ikeru appeared in perfect alignment to this demon's face. Throughout the limited time she spent in his presence, her stare didn't linger at his face.

Gulping, Lily gathered her courage and inquired.  **"Lord Sesshomaru? May I ask a question?"** Clutching her basket tight, she kept up with his pace, peeking at him from the corner of her eyes.

Sesshomaru granted her request. **"You may, Lady Pottā."**

 **"Does your family lineage have a last name?"**  Lily walked beside him, looking at the familiar features, trying to imagine them without markings. She tried not to seem obvious in her observations, but she kept glancing back at him.

Sesshomaru commented nothing about her continual gaze at his face. Knowing full well about his effect on people, he kept his face forward. Many demons, demonesses, and even humans, found his features appealing. His face became one of the last images of his opponents when he defeated them.

A curious aspect developed when his nose caught  _no change_  in her smell.  _No arousal._ Nothing to suspect any other _interest_ in him. 

**"No."**

**"Curious."**  Lily turned her attention toward her cabin in the distance.  **"In our country, a family is known through their last name. In particular, a long standing lineage has immense power and prestige behind it."**

Sesshomaru told her. **"There is no need for such a meaningless attachment to this Sesshomaru's name. My _power_ and _name_ is enough."**

* * *

Securing his wand on its holster and grabbing one of his swords, James went on an exterior inspection of the wards. Kissing Lily and Harry goodbye, James wandered toward one direction and stepped out of the security provided from the dome. Sighing, he kept his guard up while making his rounds. He checked for any cracks or weaknesses in the wards. Casting a notice-me-not spells, James kept waving his wand in intervals, finding nothing amiss while keeping his right hand on his sword.

**"Lord Potter."**

Spinning around, James sent a stunning spell toward the intruder. Registering the title used in the greeting a little too late, his breath hitched at the sight of Sesshomaru with a small green frog beside him. The demon moved toward the side, dodging the spell without any effort. The frog on the other hand, yelped when the spell hit his side.

" **Shit. Sorry about that."** James lowered his wand. " **Constant vigilance and all that rot. My old mentor would have knocked me upside the head for letting my guard down."**

Sesshomaru nodded his head.

James tipped his head down in greeting.  **"Are you leaving the area?"**

**"Yes. I have to resume my quest."**

James sighed. " **Well, my wife and kid are going to miss you. I don't know how you did it, but you made quite an impression on them."**

**"Your heir enjoys wandering throughout the interior of your barrier."**

James snickered. " **If you assume I don't know where he is, I can locate anyone inside of the barrier if I focus well enough. I added the most magic into the warding stones when Lily and I created the wards."** Paying attention to the frog for the first time since the beginning of their conversation, he inquired.  **"This is your vassal? Servant?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Not impressed. He seems...small?"** James waved his hand around in a circle. " **I thought demon lords kept _large, looming,_   _powerful_  guards or something. That way you don't have to lift a finger to enemies."**

 **"How dare you?!"** Jaken seethed.  **"I'm Lord Sesshomaru's most faithful servant!"**

Sesshomaru said.  **" _Jaken._ "**

 **"Sorry, mi'lord."** Jaken submitted to Sesshomaru's word.

**" _Wow._  You have your frog well trained."**

**"I'm no frog, you useless human. A weak human such as yourself has no power to defeat a demon such as myself!"**

**"Listen here frog, I can turn you into any animal I want and keep you that way. So shut up and learn some manners. You behave worse than my nine year old son."**  James sniffed, lifting his nose up an in the air.  **"My noble mother taught me to respect others, but your behavior warrants no such courtesy."**

**"Your insignificant mother-"**

James glanced toward Sesshomaru, advising him in a cool tone of voice. A tone worthy of a lord of a family. **"Your vassal presents you in a horrible light, Lord of the Western Lands. You'd do well to fix it or I will go through with my threat."**

 **"Hn."**  Sesshomaru glared at the kappa, who in turn, whimpered and bowed to his feet. Jaken pleaded for forgiveness while James rolled his eyes.

James knocked his lower back with his enclosed fist. Getting himself back in from the floor aggravated him more at his older age. The fact he admitted his older age caused him to pout. He used to bounce back quickly from anything. Ever since he joined the aurors, an injury galore if one wasn't careful, his body.

Sesshomaru muttered.  **"Wolves."**

 **"What?"**  James sectioned off the herbs with one hand while holding the basket tight in his grasp.

" **There are wolves in the vicinity."**

Jaken clutched his staff, ready to fend off any wolves who came across them.

James sighed.  **"I'm not surprised. We're outside of the wards so you're able to smell an anima-"** A scream caused James' old auror instincts to flare up in alert.

* * *

At the sound of a child or young lady in danger, James jumped into action. Taking his wand out of his holster, he ran on ahead, leaving behind a stunned Jaken, and a somewhat impressed Sesshomaru. The pair followed after the wizard who wandered through trees and bushes to find the source of the scream. Sesshomaru kept up with a light jog while Jaken struggled to breathe during his feeble run.

James broke through a line of bushes, landing onto a dirt road. Looking down to the right, he saw a little girl, faced down on the girl. Dark hair covered her features and her clothing seemed frayed at the ends. Stomach plunging, he ran toward the girl and cast a diagnosis spell. He sighed at the deceased answer. Afterwards, he cast a naming spell, in order to give the poor girl a prayer. He found out her name was Rin, no last name, seven years old.

 **"Damn."**  James knelt in front of the dead little girl.  **"I'm still not used to seeing dead kids. She looks like she's Harry's age too."**  Letting out a sigh, he got up on his feet.  **"I'll have to give her a proper burial. Maybe plant some flowers on her grave to cheer her up in the afterlife."**

On Sesshomaru's hip, tenseiga began pulsing. Gripping the handle of the sword, he unsheathed it. Looking back at the child, creatures of the netherworld appeared all over her body. A split second decision decided her fate.

Another  _test_  of tenseiga's power.

_**"Move."** _

James looked over his shoulder in time to be catch Sesshomaru unsheathing his sword.  **"Whoa, whoa. What are you doing? The kid is already dead!"**

Maneuvering around the magic wielder, Sesshomaru slashed his sword onto the girl. A bright light appeared on the cut mark before dimming into nothing. Her chest began moving up up and down, her fingers twitched, and her eyes moved under her eyelids.

 **"What the _fuck_?!"**  Pointing his wand at Sesshomaru, James yelled at the demon. **"Are you _insane_? The girl was dead. You didn't need to desecrate her corpse."**

Jaken screeched, waving staff of two heads in a frenzy.  **"Don't you dare disrespect my lord!"**

James glared at the imp.  **"Shut it before I turn you into a small insignificant frog who cannot utter a word."**

Jaken yelped, hiding in vain behind his staff.

Sesshomaru stated.  **"The sword cannot cut."**

 **"What?"**  James glanced back at the child and saw her eyes open.  **"Wait- my diagnosis spell. It said she was dead! There's no possible way she's alive."**  Sesshomaru began walking away from the area. **"Where are you going? _Hey_!"**

A whimper from Rin turned James attention onto her. Kneeling down, he lifted her into a sitting position, her eyes followed Sesshomaru as he left down the path. He waved his wand around her, finding no bruises, but he trusted Lily's words due to her old occupation.

 **"Are you alright? No pain?"**  Rin shook her head, trying to get up on her own. **"Easy there. Regardless, I'll have my wife take a look at you. She's a healer. A real good one."**

Jaken exclaimed in a pitiful way as he waddled down the path. **"Lord Sesshomaru come back! Don't leave me!"**

James sent a stunner to Jaken, stopping him in his tracks. **"You're going to answer some of my questions, frog."**

The little girl's eyes widened at the light coming from the end of the pointy stick. This same man offered his hand for her to hold, in her amazement, she clung to his side as he began questioning the small green person in front of them.

* * *

On his return home, with a child beside him, James noticed Sesshomaru sitting in a corner of his home, having a one-sided conversation with his son. Frowning, he helped the little girl inside, gaining Lily's attention. She ran to their side, concern clear in her eyes. On his request, she cast a list of diagnosis spells on the child. After confirming no injuries, James guided her toward Harry and Sesshomaru's direction.

Rin perked at the sight of the demon, happy to see him, she almost jogged to his direction. James furrowed his brows at her reaction. This child  _knew_  Sesshomaru  _way_  before he saved her with his resurrecting sword. Interesting.

All of a sudden, Lily pulled James into a tight hug. "You ridiculous, compassionate man."

James puffed out his chest, preening at the attention. "It was nothing. Poor thing was beaten from wherever she came from before the wolves got her. Lord stone face revived her when he saw her."

"He can bring back the dead? A necromancer?" Lily checked on Sesshomaru, who kept his eyes on the children.

James shook his head. "Demon blacksmiths create swords from a demon's fang. According to what the frog thing said. I'm guessing the abilities are random or the intent of the demon who provided the fang. Didn't think to ask further."

Lily pondered. "I mean...a reviving sword seems like an  _interesting_  choice for a warrior like him."

"You mean a _cold blooded killer_?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "That's the norm here, James. There's killings everyday because of the constant wars."

"I'm surprised the wards haven't kicked his arse out yet. Anyway, Lils, the girl doesn't talk." James told her. "I tried asking her name, just to spark up conversation, her name is Rin by the way, but she just stared at me. At least, she held onto my hand on the way back home."

 **"I'm Harry."**  Harry put out his hand toward Rin.  **"Pleased to meet you."**

Rin hesitated, staying silent, she kept her eyes on his hand.

 **"You're supposed to shake it, silly."**  Harry showed an example through using his own hands. Clutching his hands together, he moved them up and down.  **"See? Nothing to it."**

A sliver of courage passed through the girl as she put out her hand. Harry reached out and shook it, still smiling right at her. She gulped before she opened her mouth.  **"I'm Rin."**

At the sound of her raspy voice, Lily, James, and Sesshomaru glanced at the  _mute_ girl.

All it took was another child to get her to speak.

Harry beamed.  **"Great! Do you want to see my picture books? Don't be scared if you see the drawings move, they're supposed to do that."**

Confused at Harri's forwardness, Rin nodded her head. **"Um...yes?"**

Walking over to his parents trunks, Harry went to his mother's. Careful in opening the compartments, Harry dug out one of his favorites and laid it on the floor. Opening the book, Rin's gasp of amazement brought amused smiles on James and Lily's faces. The book presented the images of two women on broomsticks flying up to the moon.

Sesshomaru observed from his spot, his advanced vision caught the intricate lines of magic woven through the paper of the book. It appeared that magicals performed spells to animate their drawings from their literature. An addition to bring an element of normalizing magic in children's books, he assumed. He noted how the magic didn't match any of the Pottā family members. An outside source created this spell.

" **What is this sorcery?!"**  Rin clasped her hands together in delight at the moving figures.  **"The girls are moving! _Look_!"**

Appeased at the positive reaction, Harry boasted.  **" _Magic_!"**  He turned the pages, showing moving creatures which brought a giggle out of his new friend.  **"All of these stories are fairy tales from our world."**

 **"Your world?"**  Rin tore her attention away from the book.

Harry continued on.  **"You can borrow it if you want. I'm going to read _Hogwarts: A History_ after dinner. Mum wants me to know about the school."**

Rin hunched her shoulders and admitted with a frown **. "Rin doesn't know how to read."**

After the death of her family, her limited education suffered. Her parents managed to teach her how to write certain words, including her own name, but her parents knew very little as well. Any villager who wrote didn't want to teach her a thing. Citing, no blood relation and lack of interest.

 **"That's okay! I can read it to you. The books is in English anyway. I can translate or maybe dad can add a charm to make it talk!"** Harry assured Rin with a huge grin. Turning to his parents, he asked.  **"Is Rin going to stay for dinner?"**

Lily responded.  **"Of course, I'll dig out another plate from the cabinet."**

In her opinion, it seemed Rin would stay far longer than dinner. Having another girl around tickled her fancy after spending long periods of time with her boys. The girl needed a home from the implications her husband indicated during their conversation. From the smile on James' face, it seemed he calculated the same outcome.

Harry pumped his fist.  **"Yes!"**  He addressed Rin. **"Do you want to me to start reading while mum and dad make dinner?"**  At Rin's nod, Harry grabbed her hand and lead her into a corner which had a collection of pillows.  **"I'll try to teach you some English too."**

James shook his head.  **"Yeah, she's staying here with us. Right, Lils?"**  Lily nodded with a quirk of her lips. He addressed Sesshomaru. **"Do you know this girl?"**

**"Briefly."**

**"So...you knew the sword wouldn't hurt Rin? Right?** " James inquired.  **"That's why you saved her life."**

Sesshomaru kept silent.

James narrowed his eyes, insisting. **"Why _did_  you _save_  her life?"**

A familiar nasal based voice interjected.  **"Lord Sesshomaru has no need to answer your questions, human!"**

James muttered under his breath.  **"One of these days, I will lose any semblance of patience I ever had because of that voice."**  He sighed. **"I thought we had an understanding, Lord Sesshomaru. Control your frog. He's giving me a headache."**

 **"I'm not a _frog_! I'm a  _kappa_!"**  Jaken screeched in indignation.

**To be continued….**


	4. Arc 1 - Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Lucicelo

Waking up to the smell of breakfast jostled Rin from her sleep. A flash of memories of her mother cooking breakfast entered her mind. The illusion broke once she realized her new location. Her little home didn't compare to the Pottā family's home. The inside was way bigger than the outside. It contained three bedrooms, a sitting room, a bathing room and a kitchen.

Sitting up, she inspected the somewhat familiar room. Remembering the night's events, she stayed for dinner, where the regal white haired man sat on the side drinking tea. Handsome and effortless in grace, she tried keeping her glances at a minimum. The Pottā family engaged her in conversation while they ate, offering her a place to stay once the sky darkened, and gifted her new clothes. She stayed in Harri's room since he showed her a picture book about animals by a man named Salander. She wasn't sure about the name.

Hearing light snores, she looked beside her. In another futon, lay Harri, deep asleep with drool coming down the side of his mouth. Hiding her smile behind her hand, she got up on her feet and smoothed down her inner white kimono. She put on the new one that Jēmuzu created with magic to replace her old and torn one. A vibrant purple kimono with red intricate flowers on the sleeves and shoulders.

Unused to having cooked food ready in the morning, she made careful steps not to make noise on her way to the eating area. The creaks from the floorboards caused her to give up after a short distance of walking. Rin went into the dining room with trepidation. In her sight, Riri set down a teapot in the middle of the low rise table. Riri's red hair laid over her shoulder in a loose braid.

 **"Good morning!"**  Lily smiled at Rin's shy incoming form. **"You're an early riser, aren't you? James and Harry tend to lay in whenever we don't have to do much for the day. A bunch of lazy bones for certain. Sit down and let me serve you."**

Rin shuffled her feet.  **"Um...you don't want any help?"**

Lily shook her head.  **"You're our guest. There's no need for you to lift a finger. Besides, I'm almost done with breakfast. A few leftovers from yesterday, but preservation spells are a blessing. If you stick around, James is making a light English breakfast tomorrow morning. You'll get a taste of our homeland. Anyway, go sit down, I'll put some tea on the table."**

Listening to her words, Rin plopped herself down onto one of the open spaces on the low rise, but large, table. Yawning out loud, she stretched out her arms above her head. The silverware floated onto the table, setting themselves into their proper places as Lily returned into the kitchen. Rin overheard Lily singing, her voice, gentle and soothing, calmed her initial sheepishness. Reaching over the table, she served herself tea, sipping the hot liquid to warm up her stomach.

Lily returned sometime later with a few pots following behind her. The ladles dipped into the food as the pots floated around the table, dropping a serving onto the plates. Rin's awed expression made Lily smile. It was amazing to see the wonder of a child's face when they saw magic. She was sure her own face matched Rin's when she first arrived at Hogwarts.

She smoothed down her sleeping robe before crouching down and fluffing her pillow. Ruffled to her satisfaction, she knelt down and made herself comfortable. Rin reached over, serving her a cup of piping hot tea, she thanked her with a grateful smile.

**"Are we waiting for Lord Pottā and Harri?"**

Lily snorted, waving off the title. **"Call him James, Rin. He'll tell you the same if you try calling him Lord** **Pottā. He issues the title whenever he's in the same vicinity as other lords and ladies to make a good impression.**   **And yes, it's only polite to wait for them. Well, unless they take too long to wake up, then we can eat without them."**

 **"Oh,"** Rin fiddled with the sleeve of her kimono.  **"How do they know to come? Should we go wake them up?"**

 **"The smell of the food will bring them in here."** Lily stage whispered.

Rin giggled.  **"I agree! It smells delicious."**

 **"Thank you, Rin."** An idea popped into Lily's head as she removed her wand from her holster.  **"I want to cast a revealing spell on you. Is that alright with you? Don't worry. It won't hurt a bit."**

Confused at her request, nonetheless, Rin agreed. **"I don't mind."**

Lily waved her wand, causing letters to appear above Rin's head. Rin's eyes sparkled at the end result, she saw words form in different words.

_Name: (Last name omitted) Rin_

_Date of Birth: March 20* (year omitted)_

_Age: 7 years old_

**"So you're seven years old then."**  Tapping her finger on her chin, Lily absorbed the information.  **"You're two years younger than Harry and your family didn't have a last name. Lord Sesshomaru was right, this era doesn't focus on last names. Who would have thought."**  Rin looked surprised at the information.  **"Did you not know your age, dear?"**

**"No...I lost track."**

**"It's quite alright. James forgets his age on purpose. He doesn't like thinking that he's old."**  Lily snickered.  **"His joints are starting to _creak_  too."**

 **"I heard that!"**  Yelled James from down the hallway, he appeared with a terrible bedhead, hair sticking in all directions despite his long hair.  **"My love, why do you have to make fun of your handsome husband?"**  Teasing Lily, he winked at Rin's direction and made his way to his seat.  **"I'm _not_  old."**

Lily shook her head. **"And here I thought it would be me worrying about my age."**

James knelt beside  **"You become more beautiful everyday. Lils, I know you want a handsome husband on your arm."**

 **"Who said I didn't?"**  Lily blew him a kiss, making James' cheeks flush red as he repeated her gesture with justo.

 **"Mum, dad, it's _too_  early for flirting."** Making his entrance, Harry yawned behind his hand.  **"You'll get used to it, Rin. They're always making kissy faces at each other."**

James huffed.  **"You'll be acting just like this when you're older, Harry."**

 **"Ew! No!"**  Harry stuck out his tongue, faking his disgust. **"I don't want to be gross like you dad."**

 **" _Oh_."**  Lily laid a hand on her chest, mourning the loss of affection from her beloved son.  **"I guess my beloved son doesn't want my kisses anymore. What a sad day this has become and breakfast hadn't even started yet."**

 **"No! Mum, I love your kisses!"**  Harry jumped up from his sitting position, fake panic on his face.

Understanding the joking tone in their tones, Rin giggled alongside James and Lily.

Harry huffed before sitting back down onto his butt. Crossing his arms over his chest, he pouted. In a manner of seconds, he grinned at them before he laughed as well.

Serving themselves their breakfast, they dug into their food with gusto.

* * *

Having left during the early hours of the morning, Sesshomaru remembered Harri and Rin's crestfallen faces at hearing about his departure. The children voiced their sadness in the knowledge of him leaving their area, but kept any loud complaints to visual pouts. They drew on parchment, featuring himself, their parents and themselves, leaving it on the table before they went to bed. Harri wrote down the names due to Rin's inability to write.

To his astonishment, Riri and Jēmuzu expressed the same sentiments with their own versions of goodbye. Jēmuzu shared a bottle of sake with him after dinner, retelling stories of his youth, with evident editing, and passed out in the end. Riri placed charms on his armor to cause damage to bounce off, giving him somewhat impenetrable armor for an extended amount of time.

Having grown used to these humans, his opinion on the majority of the human race didn't change. He still found humans  _useless_  and  _weak_. These four humans swayed his opinion through their less than forceful approach. They showed no interest in impressing him. Riri and Jēmuzu retained the customs of a high ranking family while addressing him, never once did they disrespect him.

Following behind Jaken, the familiar smell of the Pottā home trailed off from his clothing the more he walked away. Inside of his inner sleeve, the drawn on parchment crinkled with each step he took. Jaken said nothing about the hidden noise, then again, his vassal kept his questions at a minimum.

Well, Jaken slipped whenever the kappa grew frustrated enough to break from his duties.

He didn't let this allow this to happen for too long. His vassal shouldn't have liberties in talking back to him under his service.

Breaking his silence, Sesshomaru raised his voice when he settled in a brief stop.  **"Jaken."**

 **"Aye, mi'lord?"** Jaken stood to attention, turned around, and placed all his focus on the regal demon. Always eager to please, he made it known that he listened with open ears.

Sesshomaru commanded, his voice left no room for argument.  **"You shall _retrieve_  a  _new_ arm for this Sesshomaru. A  _left_  arm."**

Jaken nodded his head in eagerness. **"Of course, mi'lord! I'll venture around for a new arm immediately! I'll find the best one out there. Only the best for you."** Newfound determination pushed Jaken to hurry along ahead and chatted about different demons who might have an arm befitting for his lord.

Ignoring Jaken's words, Sesshomaru ventured further away into the forest.

* * *

Taking time away from Harry and Rin, James and Lily went into their bedroom. Putting up privacy and muffling charms at the entrance, not wanting the children to overhear them, they settled into their bed. Snuggling against one another, James rubbed his hand over Lily's shoulders as the spoke about anything that popped into their minds. Lily leaned against his chest, relaxing against her husband with a light sigh. During their private conversations, they participated in small forms of intimacy as a couple.

Getting better at sneaking around, their little rendezvous spiced up their relationship a bit. Remembering their married friends advice, many of them told them to put time aside for themselves. Taking time off their lives helped to solidify and develop their relationship even more. It helped that their constant assignments kept their son busy. At least, they hoped Harry completed his work and didn't attempt to wander around without them.

Entering their newest topics, Lily and James felt thrilled in having another child in their midst. A human, non-magical child, who saw wonder in the act of magic. Rin soaked up the knowledge and kept their secret when she returned home. Albeit, she returned to the village for a short time before bolting back through the barriers. James showed her a specific tree to mark one of the easier spots to enter through the barrier.

She returned into their home just in time before dinner started.

"Having Rin come over is so amazing. Harry is happier having another child around the house. I don't think he cares that she's a girl. A lot better than a lot of boys his age who think girls have cooties when we were little." Lily commented. "She's so polite and sweet. Just think, we could of had a little girl of our own."

A goofy smile formed on James' face as he imagined their would be daughter. "Ah...a mini version of you, Lils. Red hair, my hazel eyes, adorable as a peach..."

Lily sighed. "We put off having a child for far  _too long_. I always wanted to have one more child." She rubbed her arms to bring a semblance of comfort. "I have to admit, it seems ridiculous to have another baby at this time. The distance in age between Harry and the baby would be  _enormous_. This time period doesn't have the same amenities for babies like we had in the future."

James sighed. "I get you, Lils. Although, we thought that if we ever went back home, the baby might end up staying here on their own. The time turner brought the  _three_  of us here, not a special surprise in your belly." He patted her belly for emphasis.

Lily smacked his hand with a light tap, James snickered at her reaction. "That might not be true. The baby  _might_  travel along with us. Magic  _is_  unpredictable."

"I know. We landed here because of a faulty time turner. Maybe magic will shield our new kid from harm. Then again, I don't want to risk their life on a theory." James pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"Both of us were careful in preventing a pregnancy during the war. Even with all the preventatives.."

"Harry came along. A complete and total surprise." James grinned. "I don't regret Harry, but the timing was just horrible. Padfoot and Moony mothered him more than us and we are the parents! A bunch of mother hens those two turned into."

Lily reached behind her and patted James' bearded cheek. "You didn't regret creating Harry, James."

"I sure didn't!" James pecked her cheek again, his beard tickled her skin, making Lily giggle. "We can still have another one. Well, if you want. I mean...you're making it clear that you  _want_  a baby."

"Oh, not a  _baby_." An idea popped into her head as she explained herself. "How about a child two years younger than our own? No raising a baby and she's an orphan. She  _does_  need a home to call her own."

"Wait...Lils...you don't mean?" James motioned toward the direction of Harry's room which housed his newest friend.

Lily gazed over her shoulder, her eyes twinkling in delight.  _"Oh yes_ ,"

"Does she...have magic?" James added in before he sounded foolish. "I don't care if she doesn't have magic. Quite frankly, I like the kid, but I don't want the amazement of magic to turn into resentment."

Lily pursed her lips, pondering on the added results of Rin's scan. "Maybe...she came through the barrier without a problem. Then again, you brought her in through the wards. You keyed her in before she stepped through, right?"

"Of course! I'm not that forgetful. Poor kid would have felt a jolt and would be delirious in our muggle repellent charm if I didn't do it."

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "We can do a more invasive scan or potion when we give her the offer. She might have a little bit of magic. Doesn't matter either way."

James murmured. "We can worry about the magic later." He wrinkled his nose as he began thinking in depth. First off...we have to figure out a flower name for our newest addition."

* * *

Hearing nothing beyond the privacy charms, Harry gave up trying to eavesdrop on his parents and returned to his bedroom. Every single time his parents went to talk in another room, he grew curious in finding out if he was involved in their conversations. A bit nosy, but he couldn't help himself. It didn't help that his parents kept sneaking away to talk in between themselves without having him around. Adult business they told him. Unless, they kissed each other when he wasn't looking.

He stuck his tongue out at the very thought. His mum and dad always kissed each other. From the occasion he traveled with them, he never saw couples showing affection. Although, his parents explained how couples behaved different than others. Not all of them were the same.

Meaning, there were people who kissed  _more_  than his  _mum_  and  _dad_.

Entering the room, he stretched his arms above his head and let out a yawn. He wanted to lay down for a nap before dinner.

On the floor, Rin laid on her stomach, moving her legs back and forth, looking down at all the pretty moving pictures. Her excitement didn't shrink since she found out about magic. Whenever someone from the Pottā family explained another part of their magic, she kept her ears open and memorized all the information. She wanted to know all the details.

Noting that Harry returned back into the room, Rin looked up from her book. " **Rin thought it was rude to hear someone from behind a door."** She told Harry with a cheeky smile.

Harry sat down and flopped onto his back. " **It's only rude when you're caught, Rin. Besides, mum and dad put wards and muffling spells on the door. There is _no way_  I can hear anything they are saying." **Turning to Rin, he drawled out. " **Don't tell me you _never_  got into trouble."**

 **"No, Rin got in trouble. Rin tends to get in a lot of trouble."** She turned her eyes down to the book to hide her memories of the last time people caught her taking fish.  **"Do you get in trouble?"**

 **"Yup!"** Harry answered in excitement.  **"Trouble tends to find me though. I think that's why dad doesn't get too mad since it happens to him too. Mum just worries too much."**

**"Oh."**

Rolling on his side, Harry asked.  **"What do you think about the book?"**

 **"Rin likes it! The pictures are so pretty."** Rin turned the page and the image of a large demon looking man slamming a club down made her giggle.  **"Some of them are pretty ugly."  
**

**"Oh yeah. Mum and dad told me that not all creatures are pretty."** Harry looked at the page and wrinkled his nose. " **Dad told me that trolls are real stinky. You don't want to get anywhere near those guys. Mum says that's what a lot of people smell like when we go into villages."**

**"Really? Like t-trulls?"**

**"Trolls. Yeah, I mean, people don't take baths everyday."**  Harry sniffed near his arm pit, he smelled nothing bad and lowered his arm.  **"Mum says that people get sick because they don't stay clean."**

 **"But, it's hard to get water from the lake."** Rin protected.  **"The bucket gets real heavy when I carry it back home."**

**" _Really_? You don't smell gross."**

**"Uh...thanks?"**

* * *

The feeling in the new demon arm Sesshomaru acquired, disgusted him to the core. Despite his front in keeping perfection without one arm and having no setbacks, he found an immense difference in his fighting style. His ambidextrous style had no place in his new repertoire.

Still, changing his moves in the  _middle_  of a fight served as practice for his tactics. Any challenger fell to his claws and whip before they noted any weak points.

None of his opponents noticed a difference so far. Then again, he didn't give way for them to gaze at his left side and witness the evidence of his lack of an arm. Any new appendage Jaken  _retrieved_  for him, died after a limited amount of time on his person, leaving him to procure another one.

The wasted time gave him no leeway in taking back his proper inheritance. Images of Inuyasha's smug smirk made his blood boil in indignation. The lack of training showed in the manner he handled the sword, making him wince on the inside at the barbarian way he swung it.

The  _distasteful_  display insulted his warrior spirit.

He  _almost_  wanted to train the half-breed himself in order to cease such foolishness. Despite the  _tainted_  blood, Inuyasha carried their late father's  _noble blood_ , their actions reflected their father's legacy. Having an untrained son wandering about in the world, brought down their family's image.

No one outside of the demon noble lines knew of Inuyasha's  _existence_. His father's stumble brought on whispers throughout the demon world's elite. A high caliber demon general fell from grace through mating with a human, creating a half breed, and recognized the child as his second son.

Due to his father's dalliance, demons got the idea on banning together and pushing him out of the Western Lands.  _Him_. The  _oldest_   _son_ ,  _heir_ , known for killing for  _less_. Stupidity rattled their minds over the pursuit of power.

They died before taking a step before him.

His poison ate away at their flesh as he walked away from them. The coldness of his actions elevated him into a bracket where no one dared to challenge him. A status which his father held before him. Although, he never managed to lay a cut on his father in the end.

A regret he thought about in his quiet moments.

As he stared at the mountain side, illuminated with the setting sun, a jarring voice broke through his inner monologue.

 **"Um..here's a new one, mi'lord."**  Simpering, Jaken placed the new claw like arm onto the ground.  **"I wish this serves you well."**

Glaring at the appendage, Sesshomaru tossed the old one into the forest. He put on the new one, the overwhelming smell of the demon who first had the arm, clung onto his clothing. He scored his features to his usual blank expression.

Next time he saw Pottā Riri, she better have found a solution or concocted a potion to do the job.

* * *

James burst through the kitchen and went into the potion brewing section Lily used. Passing the weak ward which separated the kitchen and the brewing area, his body shivered. Taking a second to bask in her beauty, he stage whispered to keep Harry from hearing them. "Sesshomaru is Lord Ikeru!"

Tutting with a slight smile, Lily shook her head. "Now, you realize the similarities? I figured it out a while ago." She stirred counterclockwise, letting the potion steep for ten minutes. Using her wand, she used a spell to place a timer on top of her cauldron.

Diving into his thoughts, James fingers played with parts of his beard. "We were supposed to come to this time period."

Lily hummed, tucking a loose hair behind her ear. "Seems like it."

"He planted that portkey on purpose." James turned to Lily. "Lils, we might be able to go back home. This means that Lord Ikeru valued us enough to remember to save us. But...since when do demons keep time turners in their castles?"

Hearing about the time turner made Lily turn her attention onto James. "I..I'm not sure. Demons live for a long time, he might have encountered another witch or wizard who left it behind. I remember that Lord Ikeru's comments about housing alliances at his home."

"It seems  _too_  convenient, Lils."

"Maybe." Lily looked down at her potion, happy at the color and consistency. "Although, it seems we unknowingly recognized him from the start. Something about him made us trust him where we didn't feel on edge like we do with other demons."

Snickering, James laid back against the wall. "Wait...you were always on alert with every single demon you ever treated? What happened to giving a sliver of trust and not judging them right away."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I might seem like I'm well collected, but I never grew comfortable here in this era. I understood nothing and we had a fragile baby who just started to walk. I trusted no one. No human or demon has my full trust."

"Hmm...not even Sesshomaru?"

Lily glanced at James. "He's a different branch of who I can relay some sliver of trust. Don't think I didn't notice that you kept your eyes on him when he got  _near_  our son. Anyway, I finished my potion for this afternoon." Lily extinguished the flame and scooped her potion into her old flasks. "We needed a pepper-up potion for when either one of us leaves the house. I noticed that we ran out a while ago."

"Thanks a bunch, Lils." James crowded her a bit as he checked on the separate potions labeled for magic users. "You're not going to brew anymore?"

"Not for today. We have more than enough stock in the cabinet. I have to go back and research that growing limb potion that you  _promised_." Lily set the flasks on one of the counters, leaving a label that read: pepper-up potion.

"Heh...I thought you learned one in your healer training. You're brilliant! If anyone knew a potion, you'd be the one to think of one."

Lily's face flushed as she rolled her eyes. "It's obscure. I found it in my old healer textbooks. Although, the problem is switching the ingredients for a demon's structure. One particular ingredient could kill him and I have to look into alternatives where it works. This is harder than a blood replenisher and I'm stumped."

"Well,  _shit_." James whistled. "Lils, you could just tell him that the potion is hard for you to transition for a demon to drink. I mean, he doesn't seem like the type to need the arm immediately. Not like he's paying us for the service. We're doing him a favor."

"I know, but this is turning into a challenge for me. I want to solve it!" Lily declared with a pump of her fist. "I already have alternatives in my potion journal for demons. Adding another one to the list will be amazing."

Passing through the ward, Harry's exclamation caught their attention. "Dad! I broke my desk again! Dad?! Are you and mum talking in secret again?! I broke my desk again because of math!"

Hurrying out the kitchen, James exclaimed. " _Again_?! Harry, I know math sucks, but you have to do your homework!"

Lily followed after James, snickering under her breath at his exasperation of this situation. Harry broke his desk every week without fail. Young James Potter would have fainted at hearing himself yell the importance of completing homework. James didn't want their son committing the same mistakes as himself, so, pushing the importance of education wasn't that odd.

Too bad Sirius and Remus didn't catch the immense difference in the young man who left from the future. Both of them wouldn't have recognized this mature and responsible James Potter. Imagining their faces always brought a chuckle out of her every time.

James stopped at the entrance of Harry's room. Taking in the desk split in half, he rubbed his hand down his face. Harry stood on the side, sheepish with a forced innocent smile.

Lily covered her smile and stayed at the entrance as James walked inside the room.

Sighing, James waved his wand, fixing up the small desk. Somehow, Harry caused a huge, but clean, break in the middle through accidental magic. "Try not to do it again, okay? I spend way too much time assembling this thing for you to take out your anger on it."

"You used magic to put it together, dad." Harry arched a brow.

James flicked Harry's forehead with his finger. "Stop being a smart alec."

Lily walked forward and poked James on the side, earning a squeal from her husband. James sides were one of his tickling spots, making it possible for her to stop him. James stared at her in betrayal. "He gets it from  _you_."

* * *

Thinking she extended her welcome, Rin bowed to Riri and Jēmuzu when she said good-bye. Her hair blocked her distress at having to leave them for good. She didn't think their kindness extended to letting her return to their home on a daily basis. Jēmuzu helped her during her brief instance with death and Riri welcomed her in with open arms.

Her last friend's parents, shooed her away after finding out she befriended their daughter. She remembered overhearing the mother telling her daughter about associating with an orphan. A  _poor_  orphan without any money. The mother claimed that orphans leeched off people and stole from decent families. Feelings hurt, she never returned to their home, she didn't want to go anywhere where she wasn't wanted.

Avoiding the girl whenever she saw her in the village, she kept to herself, keeping herself silent to protect herself. After a while, she grew used to not speaking for days, even weeks.

She hoped Riri and Jēmuzu gave her permission to return to their home. She loved playing with Harri, hearing about magic, and maybe, she might see the regal Lord Sesshomaru in the vicinity.

 **"Thank you for having here here, but I'm not coming back."** Rin uttered out, her hands trembled as she clenched the sleeves of her kimono. Lifting her head, she saw the confused faces of all the Pottā family.

 **"You're not coming back?"** Lily inquired. " **Why? Did we do something wrong? Did we say something that scared you?"**

 **"No!"** Rin denied her accusation.  **"You're all the best. I just...I just thought..."**

 **"Rin, did you think we didn't want you to come back?"** James' suspicions were correct at her abashed face.  **"Kid, we like having you here. Harry likes having a friend around this place. We shot ourselves in the foot on keeping him from other kids. I'm surprised he can make friends to be honest."**

Harry puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms above his chest.  **"Dad, I talked with kids when we traveled. I wasn't hidden _all_  the time. I know how to make friends. Rin's my best mate."**

Lily ruffled Harry's crazy hair,  **"Good to know, sweetie."**

James wanted to make that frown disappear from Rin's face. Locking eyes with Lily, they nodded their heads before he suggested. **"How about adoption? You can stay with us forever."**

 **"Huh?"**  Rin's mouth gaped open, trying to process the question.  **"What?"**

Lily clasped her hands together with a smile. Playing along with their plans, she said. **"Great idea James! We always wanted another child in our family."** She glanced at Rin, warmth filled her gaze at the trembling child.  **"Rin, do you want to be adopted into our family?"**

Rin didn't dare believe them. All she wanted was to come back, hear about magic, and play with Harri. Riri and Jēmuzu treated her with kindness and respect. They fed her, clothed her with a new kimono which brought second glances to those who lived in her village.

Thinking she heard them wrong, she stumbled on her feet.  **"U-Um...adoption?"**

Not wanting Rin to say no, Harry injected in excitement. **"Say yes! You'll become my little sister from now on. You'll be Potter Rin! Wait, dad, mum, is Rin going to be blood adopted? This way, no one can take her away from us."**

Cursing themselves for not having thought of blood adoption, James and Lily told Harry without hesitation. " **Ye** **s."**

 **"I wonder if you'll get my eyes."** Harry pondered out loud.  **"You can share green eyes with mum and I."**

 **"Or mine!"**  James added in.  **"Hazel eyes are a beaut, Rin."**

Lily smoothed down Rin's hair, suggesting an alternative to gather her reaction.  **"That is, if you want to join our family, Rin. We can take you back home to your village."**

 **"No! Rin...Rin wants a family!"**  Tears appeared in the corners of her eyes, she sniffled, wiping them fast with her sleeve.

James pumped his fist, exclaiming with a playful tone.  **"Yes! I get to intimidate boys who try to flirt with my daughter! Or son! I have to add in Harry, you never know these days."**

Lily shook her head. **"Honestly, James, you're not using our children as an excuse for tomfoolery."**  She looked down at Rin.  **"I'm so sorry that your father is this way, Rin."**

Rin's watery smile touched Lily and James' hearts. They made the right choice in asking her to become their daughter. From the ecstatic grin on Harry's face, they full filled his oldest wish as well.

* * *

The moment Rin drank the potion, her face scrunched up from the disgusting taste. She fought the urge to gag and spit out the potion from her mouth. Having never had a potion before, she didn't believe Harri when he said a majority of them tasted gross. Once she swallowed, a sudden wrack of pain caused her knees to buckle under her. Falling to her knees, she tried not to dig her fingers into her skin to dull out the overall discomfort.

Kneeling beside her, Lily rubbed Rin's back. Having read the effects of the potion, Rin went through an internal and external change. After some agonizing minutes, Rin looked up. James, Lily, and Harry observed the obvious differences. Her face changed into a more racially ambiguous one where she inherited a mixture of James and Lily's genes. At first glance, no one would recognize her from the old appearance she once held unless they stared long enough.

Rin's hair curled and lightened into a lighter brown. Her eyes went from a light brown to James' hazel eyes combined with Lily's vibrant green surrounding the iris. She grew a few inches and her body filled out a bit, to combat the previous malnutrition she experienced living on her own.

James stretched out his arms out and boasted with a grin.  **"I present to anyone who overhears us, not really because of the wards, *Nesrin Lily Potter!"**

Lily and Harry clapped with relentless enthusiasm.

 **"Nesrin?"** Rin, now renamed Nesrin, repeated while staring up at her new father.

**"It makes it easier for you to transition. I mean, you can still use the name Rin, but we thought Nesrin is official sounding enough. Henceforth, Nesrin Lily Potter! From what Lily Flower told me, it means _wild rose_. Right?"**

Lily nodded her head.  **"I saw the name in one of the old baby books I bought when I was pregnant with Harry. I looked through some names with flower meanings and I found it through pure coincidence. You see, my side of the family names their daughters after flowers, so I thought on extending the tradition along with you, Rin. Do you like it?**

**"Yes! Rin likes it a lot. So...Rin's new name is Nesrin Lily?"**

**"Yes."** Lily smiled.

 **"Too bad Lord Sesshomaru wasn't here."** Rin fiddled with her new curled up hair.  **"He might not recognize me when he sees me again."**

Taking in the look of worship on Rin's face, James furrowed his brows. He didn't find her attachment to the demon  _that_  odd. Sesshomaru revived her and her gratefulness showed through her attitude toward him. A way of hero worship for someone her age. He might of developed a problem if his daughter developed a crush on Sesshomaru. Not that it wasn't bad for her to crush on a demon, but he didn't want his daughter liking boys just yet.

As if reading his thoughts, Lily nudged him on his side with her arm.

Harry poked Rin's face, trying to cheer her up.  **"He'll be coming back. Mum said that he wanted to know more about a potion she was looking into. It's a way for him to get back his missing arm. He has to come back to check on mum's research."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yup!"** Harry nodded his head.

An ecstatic grin formed on her face. " **"He'll be so surprised to see me! Rin wonders if he'll recognize me! It'll be funny to see him try to say my new name!"**

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rin doesn't have an official date of birth, so I decided on making her birthday on the first day of Spring!
> 
> *Nesrin means "wild rose" according to the website I found this name in. I thought about giving Rin a whole new name, but she'd transition better with a name that's close enough to her original name. Also, a flower name to accompany Lily's family's tradition of naming their girls with flower names.


End file.
